Cambios Inesperados
by Subaru Sakurazuka
Summary: Un reino nuevo para Joey, gente nueva, dueño nuevo, futuro nuevo. Joey es un esclavo que ahora tiene que obedecer a su dueño. Yami controla una gran parte del reino, muy inteligente, pero un cachorrito lo hace tonto.
1. La llegada

**Cambios Inesperados**

Ese no era el futuro que el esperaba. Lo odio, maldito bastardo...pero aun así, lo quería, era su padre, aun que mucho daño le hizo. Lo vendió como si fuera mercancía, después mataba a los que le había vendido su hijo. Así era como ganaba dinero, para tomar, conseguir mujeres fáciles pero bellas, y algo que comer. Su hijo, el pobre pequeño, de piel blanca y suave, como terciopelo, ojos hermosos y brillantes como esmeraldas, pero enormemente cálidos.

Así creció el, con maltratos de su padre, el los ocultaba. Después de tanto golpe, aun tenia esos ojos llenos de vida, no se habían opacado, aun no. Su cuerpo, delgado, por falta de buena alimentación. Conoció a unos chicos, malos obviamente, pero para esa pequeña criatura no había gente mala. Estos le enseñaron a robar, esto le iba bien para su cuerpo, pues se alimentaba al menos, pero hacia mal, y aun no estaba seguro de eso.

Lloraba mucho, el daño que esos hombres y mujeres le hacían le dolía inmensamente, su cuerpo, la mayoría de las veces salía con muchos daños y sangre. Le dolía al caminar, al moverse. Pero ahora, se encontraba en un barco, con mucha gente, igual que el, eran personas vendidas, ahora el era un esclavo, le pondrían a hacer cosas pesadas, a trabajar para alguien mas. Ahora su padre no podía matar a la persona que compro su hijo, pues eran muchas y le habían pagado muy bien.

Joey Wheeler, 16 años, en un barco grande, mucha gente, la mayoría mal humorada, otros le veían sedientos de que el satisfaga el cuerpo de ellos. ¡Dios! ¿a dónde fue a dar? Tenia miedo, la gente era rara, daba asco, apestaban, ¿qué la gente de ahí nunca tomaban baños? Por Ra!... sabía que si vida era un asco, si ese futuro era como este presente...prefería suicidarse.

-¡Bájense ahora!- grito un tipo gordo y grande, con el ceño fruncido.

Al escuchar esto, varios trabajadores se pusieron al lado del gordo, observando y cuidando que ningún esclavo se escapara. Se decía que con esos tipos ninguno lograba escaparse, y los pocos que trataron murieron. Era obvio que los tipos, al ver que los esclavos, la basura esa, creían haberlos hecho tontos, los mataban, haciéndoles sufrir, para que vieran que ellos no lo eran. Y en verdad, si lo eran, solo que su gran figura, y brutalidad hacia que los demás le teman y le dieran 'respeto'.

Al bajar, como era mucha le gente esclavizada, lo primero que hizo fue agacharse un poco, y después de eso, echarse a correr, lo mas que le dieran sus pies. Un tipo lo alcanzo sin gran esfuerzo y le propino una golpiza, que inmediatamente fue respondida. Joey, después de tantos golpes recibidos en su infancia, se sabia defender. Al dar el golpe, el tipo cayó al suelo herido, le había dado muy fuerte y su nariz se había roto. No desperdicio la oportunidad para escapar y así lo hizo.

Era de tarde, y empezaba a hacer frío, las noches en aquel lugar seguramente eran muy heladas. Joey vestía pocas prendas y muy delgadas. Blancas, casi transparentes y rasgadas. Por ser tan despistado, había ido a topar con uno de los que lo habían comprado. Gran error el haber cruzado aquella pequeña calle. El tipo, parecido al del barco, era grande y gordo, pero le diferenciaban su bigote mal cortado y esos tatuajes, con una voz muy gruesa. Al verlo frente a el, quiso volver a escapar, demasiado tarde, el tipo lo tomo de su poca ropa y al hacerlo voltear lo golpeo duramente, dejándolo inconsciente.

Se sentía muy débil, y agotado. Abrió sus ojos, topándose con una pared húmeda y resbalosa. No sabia que había pasado, miro a su alrededor, pero sus brazos y piernas estaban amarradas por cadenas, no lo dejaban moverse libremente. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, y su cuerpo adolorido. Al tratar de moverse para liberarse dejo escapar un quejido involuntario. Le ardían algunas partes del cuerpo, y su estomago pedía por comida.

Pequeños rayos plateados le acariciaban dulcemente su cara, dándole cariño, algo que el necesitaba. Por una pequeña ventana vio la luna, nunca la había visto así, se veía hermosa, brillaba como nunca y al parecer le sonreía solo para el. Dándole apoyo para que aquella joven alma siguiera con vida.

Joey sonrío, triste pero sinceramente, deseando un futuro bueno, o al menos alguien en quien confiar, y desahogarse. Descansar y llorar en un hombro. No había tenido un amigo, no tenia familia, no tenia nada. ¿Por qué seguía ahí? Por que deseaba alguien que al menos le tuviese cariño. Por amor. Algo que tal ves no existía, pero la esperanza no se iría.

La mañana llego, un sol brillante alumbraba aquel reino. Un día soleado que los pequeños niños apreciaban, jugaban bajo aquellos rayos tan conocidos y hermosos del sol. El lugar en verdad era hermoso. Personas amables haciendo platica, vendedores de buen carácter, vendiendo lo mejor que tenían en sus pequeños puestos. La gente en verdad era muy amable y buena, todos, seguramente, de muy buen corazón.

Joey caminaba por las calles con unas cadenas es sus pies, y los que tenían esa cadena eran aquellos tipos de mal carácter y apariencia asquerosa. Su estomago gruño, tenia hambre, no había comido desde hace 2 días. En verdad se moría de hambre. Miro la comida de su alrededor, la que vendían los amables señores. Observo la fruta, se veía deliciosa, y su estomago gruñía cada ves mas. El vendedor al ver aquel joven con mirada triste y apariencia algo mala, le ofreció aquella fruta que Joey tanto miraba. Joey quedo asombrado, nadie le había ofrecido algo, nadie le había regalado nada, lo tomo temeroso, y enseguida devoro la fruta. Agradeció al señor con las miradas y sonrisas que solo el joven rubio sabia dar. En verdad la gente tenia buen corazón.

Sintió que lo empujaban, los trabajadores esos empezaban a moverse. Tenia miedo, como cualquier humano que no sabe a donde se dirige, que teme a lo desconocido. No caminaron mucho. Era raro aquel lugar, nunca había visto algo así. Aquel lugar era grande, se veía elegante, la gente venia e iba de aquí para allá, muy ocupadas, sin notar que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

Caminaron hasta cierto lugar dentro de ese pesado ambiente, al parecer la gente era muy exigente. Una voz fría callo el lugar. Todos enmudecieron para voltear a ver al dueño de aquella voz, que todos conocían, excepto Joey.

Su mirada divagaba por todos lados, como un pequeño niño observando con gran curiosidad el gran mundo que le rodeaba. Sus ojos se posaron en aquella persona de vos fría. Alto, esbelto, cabellera corta, café, ojos hermosamente azules como el zafiro, pero eran algo opacos. Su voz era fría, algo que no entendió Joey el porque. Su rostro era hermoso, sus rasgos finos y delicados. Su vestimenta parecía muy cara y elegante, no le agradaba mucho esa ropa a Joey, pero el se veía genial.

Ese joven, observo a todos los 'compañeros' de Joey, incluyéndolo a el. Después de observar detenidamente a Joey, no le quito la vista de enzima. Ese chico le agrava, pero algo le molestaba, tal ves aquella sincera sonrisa que mostraba. Si era esclavo, ¿por qué razón sonreía?. Todos esos esclavos que se presentaban ante el, era por que el necesitaba algunos, y el personalmente los escogería. No quería que personas inútiles escogieran mas personas inútiles, eso no ayudaría en nada, solo empeoraría.

-Señor Kaiba, aquí le traigo esclavos, son los mas recientes. –dijo el mismo tipo que había capturado a Joey.

-Bien, quiero a ese- apunto a Joey

-¡Señor! Pero el nunca había sido un esclavo, no le servirá de nada. Ayer que lo trajimos trato de escaparse y golpeo a uno de los nuestros, rompiéndole la nariz.- comento, tratando que no lo tomaran por su mal comportamiento.

-No me importa, ¡Lo quiero!- miro fijamente al tipo. –si no me lo vendes, cortare tu cabeza, ¿me entiendes?

-Si señor.

Joey se quedo sorprendido. ¿Aun así lo querrá? Miro con calma como escogía a otros, y como le mostraban lo que sabían hacer. A decir verdad, no recordaba si podía hacer algo bien. Su padre siempre le recriminaba todo lo que hacía, que siempre hacía las cosas mal, que era un bueno para nada, que debería de hacer su trabajo bien, no descansar, no entretenerse, servirle solo a el. Ya estaba cansado, no le gustaba que su padre le vendiera, y menos ver como mataba a sus 'dueños' a sangre fría. Vivió y vio muchas cosas, cosas que nunca quiso saber que se hacían en este mundo, que ahora, a su punto de vista, era cruel.

Después de esperar, no mucho, terminaron de escoger esclavos. Los demás se fueron, y lo vieron con desagrado. El miraba el suelo, teniendo miedo, y su cuerpo volvía a doler ¿Qué rayos le habían hecho? Se tomo del brazo, le empezó a doler, y vio como su ropa se pegaba a su piel, por la sangre que empezaba a brotar. Se sorprendió, no recordaba cuando se había hecho daño. Al girar la mirada, vio de reojo que sus manos estaban maltratadas. Las vio detenidamente y tenían rastros de sangre. ¿Qué demonios pasó? La atención que le estaba dando a su cuerpo desapareció cuando una voz volvió a silenciar el lugar.

-Bien, los escogí por que los necesito en este lugar, así que espero que hagan un buen trabajo, si no, los regresare a donde estaban, y les aseguro que cuando pasa eso, su regreso no será nada agradable.- al escuchar eso Joey se estremeció, seguramente les darían un buen sermón junto con golpes que no olvidaría un buen rato.

Todos los esclavos hicieron una fila, listos para retirarse y ver cual seria sus nuevos empleos, pero Joey al formarse e igual, irse con ellos, la voz de aquel joven lo detuvo.

-Espera, tu no iras a ninguna parte.- dijo en tono frío. Joey empezaba a acostumbrarse a su tono.

-...¿Por qué?- pregunto curioso.

Al preguntar, todos los de su alrededor hicieron un ademán de sorpresa o/y disgusto. Uno de los de seguridad se aproximaba a Joey, seguramente le golpearía y haría que pidiese perdón por algo que esté aun no entendía.

-No, déjenlo así. El no es de aquí, y no sabe quien soy, retírense. Sígueme perro.

Joey se quedo asombrado. ¿le había nombrado 'perro'? No le agrado eso, pero al parecer no podía ni preguntar, por que los demás le harían daño. Entonces...su nuevo dueño era alguien muy importante, de carácter frió, como lo demostraban sus ojos y su voz. ¿Qué mas aprendería de el en poco tiempo? Bien dicen que los perro aprenden rápido.

-------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo dueño Kazuki T.

**Categoría: **Yaoi/Lemon

**Parejas: **Seto/Joey, Joey/Seto, Seto/Yami, Yami/Joey, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryo, Marik/Malik

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Este es un nuevo fic que acabo de hacer, es de UA Universo Alterno y pues, se muestra como Joey ahora si tiene amo, será algo largo este fic al parecer y pues también saldrá Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Bakura, Ryo, Malik y Marik.

Espero que hasta ahora, este fic sea de su agrado. Gracias por su tiempo

Este dic va dedicado para:

Pandora-chan, Nakuru, Kaede-san que sufre bloqueo mental.-., y Jazmín tienes un bonito nombre, no te avergüences

Ja ne!


	2. Nuevos lugares, nuevas cosas

Cambios Inesperados

Había olvidado el dolor de su cuerpo, pero de nuevo se hizo presente. Toco aquella mancha de sangre en su ropa, aun estaba húmeda. Camino siguiendo a su nuevo dueño, pensando que tenia un buen porte. De todos los dueños o amos, como quisiese llamarle ya que tiene el mismo significado, el era con el mejor porte, los demás no tenían buena ropa, o si la tenían no sabían combinarla, unos solo tenían dinero pero en verdad nada por dentro, otros no eran muy guapos que digamos, y mas con muy mala educación. En cambio, este chico, por que en verdad era un chico, no un señor como los otros amos, de ojos zafiro, parecía educado, buen porte, sabia combinar su ropa y muy guapo.

Siguió caminando tras su amo, y entraron a una habitación muy amplia y silenciosa. Se quedo en la puerta admirando, se sentía un pequeño niño con mucha curiosidad, y no un joven como en verdad lo era, pero es que el es así. Su combinación de pequeño y de joven.

-Siéntate- ordeno su amo. Y tal como lo ordeno, Joey lo hizo. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Joey...-

-¿Nada mas Joey?- hablaba sin voltear a verlo, solo veía unos papeles que tenia en la mano.

-Wheeler... Joey Wheeler, señor.-dijo temeroso

-Bien, Joey, no me digas señor, soy tu dueño, tu amo.- volteo a verlo a los ojos.-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto mirando las manchas de sangre que se agrandaban

-No lo se...amo.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-No, ayer... ayer que trate de escapar, me volvieron a capturar, y cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba encerrado y amarrado, y me dolía mucho el cuerpo. Ahora veo que tengo heridas.- a la explicación de Joey, Kaiba guardo silencio.

Salió de la habitación y hablo con uno de los guardias que cuidaban la puerta. No tardo mucho en volver a entrar y minutos después entro una mujer con una pequeña caja y vendas.

-Acuéstate ahí, y quédate quieto. La señorita curara tus heridas.

Y tuvo que hacer caso. La joven se acerco y lo primero que hizo fue coquetearle. ¿El mundo estaba lleno de mujeres fáciles?

-ejem...- fue lo único que salió de los labios del dueño de aquellos ojos zafiro. Inmediatamente la chica entendió la indirecta y dejo de hacer eso.

-Quítate la camisa.- dijo la chica, que sonrió al instante. Kaiba volteo al escuchar eso, y prefirió no hacerse notar mucho, se acomodo en una esquina, recargándose en una pared y desde ahí observaba lo que sucedía.

Lo que sucedía en todo ese reino, era que el joven Kaiba era el que manejaba una gran parte del reino, y la otra la manejaba Yami. Yami, un tipo que se hace pasar por un faraón, y tiene a un chico que siempre le acompaña, parece el la gallina y el chico ese el pollito. El chico se llama Yugi, al parecer siente algo especial por Yami, pero esté por muy altanero no lo nota.

Hay un pequeño grupo constituido por 4 chicos. Marik, Malik, Bakura y Ryo. Los cuatro hacen muchos males, pero son amigos de Yami y Yugi, y algo así como compañeros de Kaiba. Kaiba es un chico duro, callado, su silencio mata como su mirada. Se a dado cuenta de lo que pasa, pues no es nada tonto, es un genio a pesar de lo joven que es, si no fuera por eso, Yami seria el único que manejaría el reino.

Seto Kaiba, 17 años. Tiene un pequeño hermano, pero ahora no se encuentra con el, se encuentra en un viaje, conociendo otros lugares, y estudiando, pues el chico es igual de inteligente que su hermano mayor. Kaiba se da cuenta que Yugi anda muriendo por Yami, para el, es muy fácil notar como ese pobre babea por el otro, pero Yami... Yami antes era un chico muy educado, pero ultímenle anda muy...¿cómo se dice?... 'urgido'. Si, esa era la palabra, pues coquetea con cualquiera que se le curse, sea hombre o mujer, solo que siempre busca un físico atractivo.  
Si tan urgido esta, no sabe por que no se fija en Yugi, si le tiene tanto cariño, además Yugi no se le resistiría, dejaría que Yami hiciese lo que quisiera.

Kaiba necesita esclavos, pues su reino no se mantiene solo, necesita de gente que trabaje, y para no escuchar quejas, que mejor que esclavos que solo le das de comer y ellos harán lo que les pidas. Al escoger, era obvio que el lo tenia que hacer, pues no quería mas cabezas huecas, pero al observar a este grupo que había venido, se fijo en uno en especial.

Llamaba la atención, obviamente. Cabello pintado por los rayos del sol, un rubio muy atractivo, ojos chocolate, la piel se veía suave, y su cara con una mirada muy curiosa. Parecía un cachorro, y ¿por qué no tener un perro en casa? Nunca sobra. Claro que el, Seto Kaiba, nunca se enamoraría, no le agrada el amor, y claro, nunca se fijaría en un chico. Eso era lo que pensaba, pero en realidad Wheeler le llamo la atención.

No le llamaba Wheeler, pues se supone que el debe de tenerle respeto a Kaiba, no Kaiba a el. Muy en el fondo, si lo quería, lo deseo, pero eso era algo muy vulgar viniendo de el. En verdad Joey tenia un cuerpo atractivo, pero no debería de pensar en eso, pues era solo su esclavo....personal. Si hacía algo con el, nadie debería de enterarse, además para eso sirven los esclavos, ¿no?

Aun que tampoco dejaría que le hicieran cosas a ese perro, nadie, ni que lo lastimaran, por que al parecer ya le habían hecho algo. Tampoco lo vendería, no tenia por que, no necesita dinero ni nada. Aun que...aun no conoce a Joey, debería de conocerlo.

Cada ves que la joven curaba las heridas de Joey, este se movía, le dolía lo que le hacían. Kaiba miro asombrado las heridas que tenia. En los costados tenia como rasguños muy largos, como hechos por pedazos de vidrio, en el pecho hematomas, como en la espalda, y muchos golpes, que habían hecho que además de los hematomas, su piel se halla abierto. En los brazos, cortadas largas, y en sus dedos, tenia sangre, como si le hubiesen carcomido.

Tardaron algo en curar todas sus heridas, la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendas que la joven coloco cuidadosamente. Después se marcho con la orden que Kaiba le había dado.

-¿No sabes que te paso?- volvió a preguntar Kaiba

-No.- fue todo lo que respondió.

-Bien, ahora sal, ahí te llevara un sirviente a la cocina para que comas, seguramente no has desayunado.

Antes de que Joey respondiera, se abrió la puerta, entrando un guardia diciéndole algo a Kaiba al odio, este salió inmediatamente, seguido de el, Joey, que planeaba seguirlo, pues era su amo, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Volteo, observando a un señor ya de edad, que lo miraba cálidamente. ¡Vaya, alguien cálido! Llego a pensar que todos tenían esa mirada fría que tenia su amo.

El señor lo llevo a la cocina. ¿Todo en ese palacio era tan grande?...esa fue una pregunta tonta, era obvio, si era un palacio, tenía que ser grande todo. Le dieron de comer, como un rey, eso pensó Joey, pues le daban mucha comida, y ¡se veía deliciosa! Comió todo lo que pudo, se atraganto varias veces, pero con ayuda de los jugos y aguas de varios sabores se paso la comida.

Después de unos momentos el estomago le dolió, por comer tanto y tan rápido. Pero es que no había comido desde hace tiempo, y tenia que llenar esos días, ¿ne?x3

Decidió caminar y darse un pequeño paseo por el gran palacio. Se entero, en el transcurro del paseo que en todo ese reino, había dos enormes palacios. Uno que le correspondía a su amo Kaiba, y otro, que al parecer era de un tal Yami. El nombre se le hacía raro, pero total, no sabía como estaba todo en ese lugar, pues era un reino diferente al del cual venia Joey.

En realidad aquel palacio era grande, y tenia cosas muy 'elegantes' y muy costosas. También observo varias cosas que nunca en su vida había visto, y personas platicar amablemente. Pequeños niños jugar alrededor de una fuente, y unos un poco mas grandes jugar con unas cartas muy raras.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había salido del palacio, pero es que había tantas cosas tan interesantes. Nuevamente una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, al voltear vio que era un guardia, se tenso notablemente, los nervios le ahogaba, y era por que tal ves lo regañarian.

-¿Tu eres Joey Wheeler?- pregunto serio el guardia

-Si...¿por qué?

-No deberías de estar fuera del palacio, si te encuentra el señora Kaiba te puede mandar a decapitar, mejor entra, por que escuche que te andaban buscando. Tu debes de estar todo el tiempo con el señor Kaiba.

-si...ya voy. – fue todo lo que dijo y se dirigió a buscar a su amo Seto Kaiba, después se escaparía y se asombraría con mas de aquel reino.

Llego al lugar donde le habían curado las heridas, pero antes toco la puerta. Una vos fría, obviamente la de su amo, le dicto que pasara. Al entrar se encontró con su amo escribiendo en unos papeles.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-...estaba observando su palacio. ¡Es realmente grande y muy hermoso!- respondió feliz.

-Tu no debes de separarte de mi. Eres mi esclavo personal, y solo puedes largarte si yo te lo ordeno. Yo soy el que dirige una gran parte de este reino, y si quiero, puedo mandarte a matar y nadie me dira nada. ¿Entiendes?

-si- bajo su vista, no le gustaba que lo regañaran.

-....-suspiro- ...necesito que vayas a la entrada, quiero que esperes a 4 chicos, dos albinos, y otros dos con piel morena....ah! que combinación es esa! Solo vienen a dar lata...- bufó enojado y con esa indicación, Joey salió dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo dueño Kazuki T.  
Notas de la autora:  
¡Hola! Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el fic. La verdad me han dicho que son muchas parejas, y que les esta mareando, pero tal ves no debí de haberles dicho o.o pero ya verán que con el transcurso de la historia verán como todos se meten con todos y se engañan, solo se usan. Espero que aun les guste o.o Saludos y gracias por todo!  
Ja ne!


	3. Nueva gente, futuro diferente

Cambios Inesperados

No estaba seguro porque a su amo no le agradaban aquellos chicos, pero no tenia derecho a opinar, pues aun no los conocía. El palacio para el se le hacia hermoso, y muy grande. Antes había estado en lugares llamados "palacios" pero nada se parecía a ese.

No tardo en llegar a aquella puerta, y como aun no veía a nadie, se sentó en un rinconcito y miraba las personas que pasaban, como interactuaban y algunos pequeños se divertían. Cuanto le gustaría haber vivido en ese lugar, tal ves así sería mas fácil no estar con su padre.

Sonreirá al ver como jugaban los niños, y como se hacían bromas, eso era lo mejor. Pasarla con tus amigos, sonreír, reír. Aun que el no viviera así, el tenia su encantadora sonrisa, y aquella carisma. Cuanto le gustaría reír como aquellos niños, y divertirse.

También pasaban adolescentes, al parece unos 2 años menos que el. Las jóvenes al ver a Joey se sonrojaban, y susurraban entre ellas, mirándolo. Unas pasaban sonrojadas y le saludaban. Se les hacia bonitas, pero no quería a alguien aun, solo le llamaba la atención una persona, y el gran palacio. Era solo un cachorro en un nuevo 'hogar' y era normal observar todo curiosamente.

A veces se sentía nervioso al ver tantas jóvenes así. Mientras seguía observando a los demás, unas personas taparon su vista.

-Oye, ¿tu eres el esclavo personal de Kaiba? – pregunto un chico rubio con tez morena, y unos ojos un tanto extraños.

-ah...si. – se paro del lugar en el que estaba para estar a la altura de ellos – síganme por favor, mi amo les espera.

-¿tu amo? Vaya, Kaiba ya lo entreno. – dijo un peliblanco, cuyo cabello desafiaba la gravedad. – y eso que acaba de llegar el esclavo.

Katsuya los escucho un momento, y siguió. Los demás lo siguieron. Notó como las cuatro personas eran como gemelos. Dos algo rubios, con tez morena y los otros dos albinos, pero lo que los diferenciaba de uno al otro "gemelo" era que cada uno de la pareja de gemelos tenían su cabellera desafiando la gravedad, y sus miradas parecían malévolas y el su carácter, forjado a la experiencia y destino.

Los que parecían ser los niños buenos e inocentes, no perdieron la oportunidad para hacerle platica a aquel esclavo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto el peliblanco

-Katsuya... Jounouchi – respondió temeroso, tal ves no debería de decir su nombre

-Bonito nombre, yo soy Malik, y el es Marik – respondió el moreno

-Y yo soy Ryo y el Bakura – dijo el peliblanco señalando al "malo"

-Mucho gusto. – y sin mas, siguió caminando. Al parecer el chico rubio no debía hablar con los visitantes sin el permiso de su amo. Les faltaban pocos pasos, y antes de poder tocar la gran puerta que los separaban del gran dueño de toda esa parte del reino, la puerta se abrió.

-Ya habían tardado, estaba a punto de salir. – dijo una voz fría. – entren.

Antes de que los demás entraban, Katsuya se iba a retirar, solo agacho un poco su cabeza para darse media vuelta, cuando...

-¿a dónde crees que vas, perro? – preguntó el ojiazul.

-Usted supongo que querrá que me marche - pronuncio viéndolo. –, por eso me retiro.

-No, yo nunca dije eso, - dijo cerrando la puerta, acorralando el cuerpo de Jounouchi contra la puerta recién cerrada. – te quedaras aquí. Eres mi esclavo personal, por lo tanto escucharas lo que yo escuche y siempre estarás conmigo, serás mi sombra.

Jounouchi solo guardo silencio, viendo los profundos ojos de gran CEO, admirando el azul zafiro. Tan frió como su voz, sus palabras, su ser.

-Lo estas asustando, Kaiba! – replico un peliblanco.

-Déjalo Ryo, el sabe lo que hace, es su mascota. – contesto su contraparte.

-Si, -respondió Kaiba - se lo que hago. Ahora dime, Katsuya, ¿entendiste todo lo que te dije?

-...si, amo. – observaba con temor aquellos ojos, y podía sentir claramente la respiración de su dueño, calmada y cálida, algo dentro de el despertó.

-Bien, creí que tendría que hacer otras cosas para que entendieses. – sonrió fríamente, y rozó su mejilla contra la de su esclavo, algo que sorprendió bastante a Katsuya, pues su amo era frió, todos lo decían.

Los otros cuarto no vieron nada, se encontraban jugando entre ellos, molestándose y haciendo bromas, hasta que una voz los callo.

-Dejen de parlotear(1), y díganme de una vez a que vienen.

-Solo venimos a hacerte la vida alegre, ¿no te agrada que vengamos a visitarte? – pregunto Bakura

-Claro, me encanta que vengan y tener sexo con ustedes y que sus hikaris se enojen y se pongan celosos. – contesto sarcásticamente, que por un momento Jounouchi pensó que era cierto, pero es que aun no conocía totalmente al gran Kaiba.

-Eso no es lo que pasa! – contesto un Malik muy enojado y sonrojado

-Es cierto, ese Yami siempre trata de echarse a todos los que puede – le siguió Ryo

-Es muy calenturiento, debería de ir a uno de esos lugares donde los demás venden sus cuerpos. – de nuevo contesto Malik

-"echaron" Vaya...que expresiones...bueno, pues entonces seguramente así están ustedes cuando están con Yami – Kaiba observa como los hikaris abrazan celosamente a sus yamis.

-Claro que si, no dejamos que ese Yami los toquen! –hablo de nuevo Ryo

-Pero eso, casi les costa su libertad. – comento Bakura besando el cuello de Ryo

-¿Yami los iba a encerrar? – pregunto el CEO asombrado

-Si!! Es un maldito!! Pero al final no lo hizo, Yugi nos ayudo, es un buen chico pero muy tímido –No se por que no se queda con Yami – Si, que le ponga cuerdas para que no se escape – Que lo mantenga amarrado a la cama

-Dejen de hablar al mismo tiempo! – grito el CEO, ya que si no lo hacia no lo escucharían. Katsuya ya no sabia por que estaba ahí, se estaba confundiendo totalmente.

-Ya confundieron a Jou-kun! – respondió un hikari

-¿Jou-kun? – pregunto Kaiba sorprendido

-Si! así se apellida

-¿Y por que lo llamas con tanta confianza?

-Lo dije por su apellido, no su nombre ¬¬

-Aun así no puedes, el es mi esclavo, y no te he dado permiso que le llames así, como es mío, yo decido como llamarle.

-Que amargado eres Kaiba. – comento Bakura

-Si, bueno, total, veníamos a pasarla aquí y a decirte que Yami quiere que vayas a su mitad mugrosa de palacio o esa basura – dijo Marik

-¿Para que? – pregunto Kaiba extrañado, normalmente el venia. – Yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí

-No te estamos preguntando ¬¬solo nos dijo eso y ya. – le contesto nuevamente Marik

-Si, dijo que te esperaba allá en unos días – le siguió Ryo

-¿Por qué en unos días? ¿y ustedes planean quedarse aquí hasta entonces?

-No sabemos y además Jou-kun nos sabrá cuidar y entretener...¿no es así, Jou-kun? – Bakura se acerco mucho a este.

-Aléjate de el Bakura – advirtió Kaiba

-Bueno, ya nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones, espero que sean muy cómodas, Kaiba, como siempre – dijo Bakura antes de que todos se fueran a sus habitaciones

Esos cuatro acostumbraban molestar a Yami y a Kaiba, aun que a veces ayudaban mas a uno que a otro, claro, siempre y cuando tengas algo a cambio. Como visitaban los dos reinos, ya tenían sus habitaciones en cada uno, era impresionante como aquellos cuatro habían conseguido llevarse con los que manejaban todo y entrar a sus palacios.

Katsuya se había quedado pensando en todo lo que decían, y quería conocer al famoso Yami, y su famoso enamorado. Como era nuevo, le encantaría salir y visitar todo lo que pudiese, pero iba a ser difícil si se la pasaba con su amo, y mas si este era mas que un bloque de hielo.

-Te estoy hablando perro – las palabras de su amo lo sacaron bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si? Lo siento, no lo estaba escuchando. – volteo y se encontró con aquella mirada fría

-Lo note. Quiero que vayas a avisar que...olvídalo, espera un momento. –salió unos minutos y volvió a entrar. – Te presentare a una persona que ha sido de confianza, ella te enseñara el palacio y todo lo que necesitas saber para que no quedes como un inútil a mis servicios, ya hay demasiados como para que te unas a ellos

No tardo en escuchar unos leves golpes hacia puerta, como debía, Jounouchi abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una mujer con una cara muy linda, sus facciones eran exquisitas, tenia unos ojos muy brillantes y al parecer su sonrisa nunca abandonaba su rostro. Su pelo era corto, negro y su piel aperlada. Sin pensarlo Jounouchi saludo.

-Hola!! – lo hizo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que la mujer le sonrió aun mas

-Buenas tardes, usted debe ser el esclavo del señor Kaiba – dijo la mujer

-No te di permiso de hablar ni saludar, perro. – se escucho una voz fría que provenía del fondo de la habitación a lo que Jounouchi inmediatamente callo.

-No sea tan malo con el pobre chico, señor, el es nuevo aquí.

-Noemí, no te traje para que me sermonees también hoy, ¿no habrá un día en que no lo hagas?

-No lo estoy sermoneando, solo le digo que el es nuevo, no sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

-Bueno, para eso te mande a llamar. Noemí, el es Katsuya Jounouchi y perro, ella es Noemí. Aun que le puedes llamar perro si quieres, Noemí.

-Claro que no, solo usted hace eso. Vamos Jou, le llevare a conocer este lugar.

-Que sea lo mas pronto posible por que tengo cosas que hacer, y lo necesito para todo esto.

-Como diga señor Kaiba. Parece que serás muy útil aquí Jou. – y la mujer salió con Jounouchi.

-Eso espero... – se escucho como mormullo desde los labios del CEO.

Jounouchi iba conociendo el palacio, aun que Noemí le dijo que no podía enseñarle aun la ciudad, ahora era mas importante solo el palacio, no el reino. Necesitaban hacerlo algo apurados, pues el CEO era muy estricto. Noemí era un persona realmente buena, eso era lo que sabia hasta ahora Jounouchi de ella, era muy linda y le encantaría tener una mamá como ella, se puso algo triste por que no recordaba mucho de ella, escucho que tenia una hermana pero nunca lo aseguro por que su padre no le diría la verdad, y ahora que lo pensaba, su padre ya no existía en ese plano.

Noemí fue muy amable al enseñarle casa lugar, aquellos enormes jardines en los cuales el pasto era muy verde y fresco, las enredaderas cubrían las paredes, los árboles eran muy grandes y los pajarillos siempre cantaban alegres, y jugaban entre ellos los jardines. El palacio le volvió a asombrar, cuantas cosas tenia, y desde afuera no parece que tuviera tales cosas. Hasta el sol era hermoso, las nubes jugaban haciendo figuras, y hasta parecía que las ardillas que habían jugaban por igual con los pájaros.

Pero el lugar que mas le gusto a Jounouchi, fue aquel jardín donde había un hermoso lago, tan grande era el palacio que había mucho de todo, y cosas hermosas, cosas que nunca pensó ver o conocer. El lago tenia unos cuantos peses, el agua era cristalina y el viento que soplaba te daba caricias y te abrazaba queriendo que te enteraras que siempre estará ahí.

Había muchas habitaciones, todas eran grandes con camas enromes y se veían suaves. Las ventanas eran francesas(2), y las cortinas ondeaban con las caricias del viento. Y como veía, la mayoría de las cosas estaban hechas muy cuidadosamente, haciéndolas de muy buena calidad y excelentes.

Regreso con su amo, y se había hecho muy buen amigo con Noemí, los dos se habían tomado mucho cariño. Al estar ya con su amo, esté le ordeno ir a arreglar que saldría en unos días hacia la otra parte del reino, en la cual, probablemente se quede menos de un día. Jounouchi lo hizo, pensando que iría con su amo, y conocería a Yami.

-----------

Eetto...aquí otro eppy, espero que les guste, y me alegro mucho de tener reviews de varias personas. Disculpen que haya tardado tanto, pero tenia lo de examen de admisión para la prepa y wah, pues ya saben, uno se presiona .-. Disculpa para esas personas que me piden una rápida actualización. En el otro eppy, Katsuya conocerá a Yami y tal ves y juegue con el....no se sabe o.o

Le cambie el nombre a Joey aquí, a su nombre original, por que no me gusta ni me parece que en este Universo Alterno Katsuya tenga nombre "gringo", así que me gusta mas el japonés y se lo puse X3 aun que se que algunas personas no les parecerá, pero total oo prometo que será el único nombre que cambiare.

(1) eetto.....bueno, mi mamá me hizo ponerlo ¬¬U dice que tal ves no es usual en otros países, so, el significado de parlotear es como hablar mucho....así como los cotorros que hablan puras tonterías y te llegan a desesperar

(2) las ventanas francesas las saque de una historia que lei la semana pasada en literatura(zta en ingles la materia), son de esos ventanales...ventanas que son casi desde el techo hasta llegar al piso, que se abren hacia adentro, de las chidas(H)

Katsuya cumplió el 25 de enero!!! Feliz Cumple!!X3

Hyde!!!!! Mi lindo niño cumple hoy 29!!!o Feliz cumple, que Tetsu te de regalos de mi parte, y el mejor...ese te lo da el y en la nocheX3


	4. Pequeño Accidente

Cambios Inesperados

Jounouchi había arreglado lo de su amo, ir al reino de Yami, tardo mucho en conseguirlo por que no sabia muy bien como hacerlo, pero al final lo consiguió. El también partiría con su amo, eso le había dicho esté, y el se sintió muy feliz de hacerlo.

Antes de que partieran, los días que estuvieron en su reino, Jounouchi había conocido mas a Kaiba. Su amo no era como pensaba, era un poco mas abierto con el y al instante Jounouchi le tomo cariño. Había pensado que cuando uno es frió, y hay otra persona que es alegre, la persona alegre si quiere ser parte de la vida de la persona que es fría, hay que ganarse su confianza y nunca dejarlo ir, es decir como "molestarlo" obviamente siempre hay limites y no pasarse de esos, solo hacerle entender a la persona fría que el alegre siempre estará con el.

Faltaba un día para partir al reino de Yami. Habían tocado la puerta donde se encontraba el CEO y su perro trabajando, quien este ultimo abrió la puerta, así dejando ver una cabellera negra alborotada, quien rápidamente observo a Jounouchi y le sonrió. Con la mano le saludo y corrió directo hacia el dueño del palacio, quien se encontraba parado buscando un libro en un estante, y cayó al ser embestido por una cabecita despeinada.

-Mokuba! Ten cuidado... – regaño el ojiazul

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Seto! – decía el pequeño que le abrazaba. Jounouchi se puso de cuclillas y observo a Mokuba con una mirada curiosa

¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto curioso Jounouchi

¿hm? Soy Mokuba Kaiba, perdón no haberme presentado antes, pero quería ver a mi hermano – se levanto y le dio la mano para saludar al rubio. ¿y tu quien eres¿eres el novio de mi hermano? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa, Seto volteo asombrado, mientras Jounouchi se ponía rojo y simplemente sonrió.

-No, soy su esclavo, me llamo Katsuya Jounouchi, mucho gusto! – volvió a sonreír

-Mokuba...¿piensas dejarme aquí tirado? – pregunto Kaiba aun tirado en el suelo

-Ah! Es cierto, lo siento hermano. –le dio la mano para que se levantara

¿Qué haces aquí?

¿No me quieres de regreso? Hay hermano, como eres!

-No es eso, si no¿por qué regresaste ahora? Se supone que tenias que regresar durante unos días mas, no ahora.

-Si, pero la inteligencia la llevamos en la sangre hermano, y como acabe pronto, me regrese.

-Hm. ..esta bien, nosotros iremos con Yami, mañana

¿Ustedes dos solos? – pregunto el pequeño volteando a ver a Jounouchi con una sonrisa picara –Me lo cuidas mucho, no dejes que vea a otras personas y en las noches, no hagan mucho escándalo

-Mokuba! – grito el Ceo, completamente rojo igual que la cara de Jounouchi ¿dónde aprendiste todo eso?

¿Qué? No he hecho nada, solo decía...ya me voy hermano, te veo mas tarde! Y no trates mal a tu esclavo, que para eso no son.

Y antes de que su hermano mayor le dijera algo, salió corriendo, igual de a cómo entro. Kaiba miro por un rato la puerta, para luego salir de sus pensamientos y bufar sin razón aparente. Jounouchi había estado observándolo y al momento de que bufo, inmediatamente volvió a sus labores.

Las horas pasaron volando para ambos, aun que Jouno trataba de sacar platica en los momentos en el que se ponía nervioso o en los silencios que venían acompañados de la tensión, aun así no lograba mucho, su CEO solo respondía con una mirada, o respuestas secas y cortas.

Tocaron la puerta, y antes de que Jounouchi pudiera fijar la mirada en la puerta para ir a abrirla, se abrió, dejando ver una Noemí preocupada.

-Joven Kaiba, ya es muy tarde, no es bueno que trabajen hasta altas horas de la noche, además, mañana tienen que salir muy temprano. – Kaiba no se había dado cuenta realmente de que hora era, pero había notado que el cuerpo de Katsuya estaba cansado, por cada bostezo y pereza en que hacia las cosas.

-Si, tienes razón. Perro, ya puedes irte a descansar, mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano – Katsuya ya no estaba poniendo demasiada atención, el sueño lo atontaba. ¿me estas escuchando?

¿eh?..si...creo. – volteo a ver a su amo hacia arriba, ya que se encontraba sentado en el suelo

¿Qué te dije?

-..hm...que...mañana nos levantaremos temprano

¿y...?

-eetto...

-déjalo – dijo, dejando ir un suspiro de desesperación, mientras que una pequeña risita salía de los labios de Noemí. – vamos perro, a dormir.

¿Quiere que le arregle la habitación a Jouno-kun para que duerma?

¿por qué, le paso algo?

-es que...tuvo un pequeño accidente. – dijo Noemí tratando de no decir mas, y al escuchar esto, Jounouchi volteo de inmediato, con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente rojo.

_Flashback_

Katsuya se había encariñado demasiado con Kaiba, y era raro, por que su padre le había enseñado y dicho que no se debe encariñar, por que el volverá y matara a su "dueño" para después volver a vender a su hijo y sacar mas dinero, pero eso había sido pasado, su padre estaba muerto, su cadáver estaba en otro lugar, muy lejos de donde se encontraba ahora.

Aun que llevaba muy poco con su nuevo amo, algo le llamaba la atención y un sueño se lo afirmo y lo avergonzó, haciendo que enrojeciera a mas no poder. Se había excitado tanto en el sueño, sobre su amo, que hasta al orgasmo había llegado, y al despertar, no sabia como cubrir su "error" que se encontraba sobre las sabanas, no le había pasado eso, y no sabia como arreglarlo, aun que de esos sueños, tampoco, nunca había tenido.

Era aun muy de mañana, y tenia tiempo pero no sabia que hacer, llevo parte de las sabanas al baño, pero no supo que hizo, que la mitad de ellas se encontraban en el baño, aun ligadas con la cama. Camino deprisa, tropezando con estas y cayó bruscamente al piso, llevándoselas consigo, que al tiempo, las saco del baño y totalmente de la cama, mojando alrededor, pues las tenia en la regadera, mojándolas con agua helada.

Todo era un desorden, y las sabanas y agua estaba por doquier. Tocaron la puerta y una amable voz se escucho detrás de ella. Se altero un poco y no tenia idea de lo que iba a hacer, Noemí, quien le hablaba, abrió un poco la puerta, encontrándose con un tiradero y un Katsuya tirado en el suelo, mirándole con cara de cachorro asustado.

_Flashback end_

El pequeño cachorro se levanto de donde estaba, antes de irse, arreglo unas cosas, bajo la mirada de su amo.

¿un perro no puede tener una habitación por que la destruye? – pregunto con tono burlón

-yo...yo...eetto...

-ah – bufó – déjalo así Noemí, dormirá conmigo.

¿esta seguro? – pregunto asombrada, igual que Katsuya

-si, no hay tiempo, y hay que descansar, buenas noches. – y salió de la habitación

-que suerte tienes Jou-kun, nadie había podido llegar ni a donde estas tu. Que descanses, y trata de no hacerlo enojar.

-si...muchas gracias por no contar lo que pasó en la habitación.

-no te preocupes, las sabanas ya fueron cambiadas – al decirlo, Jounouchi se puso completamente rojo - ha, ha, ha, tranquilo, es normal.

-no, pero es que...yo...

-mejor ve a dormir, el joven Kaiba te espera, solo nos quedaba arreglar unas cosas de tu habitación, no es para tanto.

-Si no vienes ahora mismo, dormirás afuera de la habitación¿oíste perro? Ven ahora mismo! – se escucho un "grito" de Seto que provenía desde el pasillo

-apúrate, Jou-kun

-si, buenas noches, gracias! – y corrió hacia la habitación del CEO.

Se que fue pequeño, pero es que tuve algunos problemas, tal ves y el otro sábado que viene esta mejor y algo mas largo xD lo siento, o se escribir así que de 30 paginas.. y gracias a Kida Luna, pos sie, Katsuya cumple el 1 de enero, también me lo había dicho mi mejor amigo pero yo de mensa no le crei.. y pos...gomen para las que se anotaron la fecha por mi culpa.. ya que es el 1, no vuelvo a confundirme.. bien idiota xDU bueno, se cuidan, besos, y perdón por lo corto!

Ja ne, honeys!


	5. Reacciones

Cambios Inesperados

Corrió hacia la habitación, esperando que su amo no le cerrase la puerta en la cara, o mucho menos, dormir fuera, ya que en las noches hacia mucho frió. Entro empujando la puerta de golpe, pero es que a la velocidad en la que iba, no había podido frenar.

Cuidado! Tiraras la puerta! – regaño su amo, que estaba viéndolo desde un punto de la habitación

yo...eetto...lo siento... -decía sonrojándose, recuerdos del sueño habían llegado de pronto a su mente.

¿Te sientes mal? – pregunto el CEO - ¿por qué estas sonrojado?

No, por nada. – contesto con un notorio nerviosismo, y es que Kaiba se había dado cuenta!

Ya es tarde, duérmete. – ordeno.

Katsuya solo se acerco a la cama, lentamente, mientras que el Kaiba mayor desapareció de su vista al entrar en el baño. Antes de que se sentara en la cama, con sus manos toco las suaves sabanas, y al instante pudo detectar el aroma que desprendían estas, igual que las de su amo, obviamente era por que el dormía ahí. Se acerco un poco mas, para oler claramente, cuando escucho una voz proveniente del baño que hizo que se levantara de inmediato, algo sonrojado nuevamente.

Toma, ponte esto, te sentirás mas cómodo. – le aventó una ropa, que cayó en la cama - ...¿seguro que no te sientes mal? – se maldijo, seguramente se le notaba el sonrojo y nerviosismo.

si, seguro...gracias. – murmuro sin mirarle a los ojos. Y nuevamente aquella figura elegante desapareció. Miro la ropa, se sentía muy suave, y era linda. ¿A todos sus esclavos les daría algo con tanta comodidad? De seguro esa ropa valía mucho, valía algo que el mismo no podría comprar.

La habitación era realmente grande, con un estilo raro para Katsuya pero muy cómodo, la cama de su dueño, era enorme, y parecía muy cómoda, de seguro lo era, tal vez se sentía mejor que en la que el dormía. Si, era seguro que era mejor. En esa habitación también habían ventanas francesas, al parecer le gustaban a Kaiba, y las cortinas eran delgadas e igual que las sabanas parecían suaves. Incluso, también había un sillón en una de las esquinas de la habitación, que parecía muy cómodo. O todo se veía cómodo o era que en realidad estaba cansado y su mente y cuerpo anisaba descanso.

No tardo Kaiba en salir, su mirada rápidamente se fijo en la cama, esperando ver a aquel esclavo de piel no mas blanca que la suya, y cabellera rubia, mas no lo encontró ahí. "Tal ves salió, pero si es así, no lo dejare entrar, dormirá afuera" pensó el dueño de aquel reino, pero al voltear hacía el sillón, se encontró con el perro hecho un ovillo. "Seguramente cree que dormirá ahí." Pensó el CEO.

¿Se puede saber que haces ahí, perro? – las palabras duras hicieron que dejara de dormitar.

..¿dormir? – respondió el rubio

Eso lo se, baka, pero ¿por qué razón en el sillón?

...¿quiere que duerma en su cama? – el Ceo no respondió y levanto las sabanas.

Vamos, adentro. – ordeno. El rubio no tuvo otra opción, recordando su sueño se puso de mil colores, y sentía como las mejillas le ardían, y las manos le sudaban. – Hm...creo que llamare a un doctor.

no, no! Estoy bien – e inmediatamente se echo en la cama. El contacto de su nariz con aquellas almohadas le hizo reconocer mas fácilmente el aroma de aquella persona fría.

Trato de no moverse, y en un instante Kaiba se había acostado a su lado. Podía sentirlo cerca de el, y se encontraba nervioso, pero el cansancio empezaba a nublarlo, cerrarle los ojos completamente.

¿Cachorro?... – llamo el CEO, mas lo único que tuvo en respuesta fue el abrir de un solo ojo castaño. Kaiba se acerco demasiado a Katsuya, poniéndolo nervioso, y le susurro al oído. – Por nada del mundo, creas lo que te diga Yami, no te acerques a el.

¿por qué? – y aun que estaba nervioso por lo cerca de su amo, tenia demasiada curiosidad y volteo a verlo, quedando a solo pocos centímetros de el.

Lo comprenderás después- hizo una pausa, como no queriendo contar nada, como si fuera una molestia. – solo...no te acerques, ¿esta bien?

si. – respondió, y volvió a cerrar los ojos inmediatamente, pues su cuerpo le pedía a gritos besar aquellos labios.

Inconscientemente Seto empezó a acariciar la cabellera de Katsuya, quien daba señales con pequeños y leves ronquidos de que ya se encontraba totalmente dormido. ¿Por qué razón acariciaba a su esclavo? Era cierto, de una forma le atraía, y ciertamente no debería de estar durmiendo en su cama, pero aquel rubio le hacia tomar decisiones que nunca había tomado, incluso, hacia cosas sin pensar.

Seria mejor no seguir pensando eso, en pocas horas tendría que ir al reino de Yami y no tendría descanso, pues ese Yami solo le fastidiaba y no lo dejaba hacer lo que el quería.

No tardo en quedarse totalmente dormido.

Las pocas horas para dormir habían pasado demasiado rápido, y es que cuando uno de divierte o duerme, así pasa. Noemí toco a la puerta, pero nadie contesto. Al abrir la puerta, por que era seguro que no le harían caso, descubrió una pareja durmiendo placidamente. Sonrío, nunca había visto al CEO dormir así.

Katsuya apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del Kaiba mayor, y parte de su cuerpo descansaba en el de su amo. Parecía un cachorrito, y Seto su dueño, quien solo lo abrazaba. Seguramente si preguntaba dirían que era por el frió, o simple accidente, aun que tampoco juzgaría, pues no tiene por que, además de que se veían muy lindos juntos.

El cuerpo de Joey se empezó a estirar, el joven rubio abriría los ojos pronto. El CEO al sentir el cuerpo arriba de el moverse, abrió los ojos molesto.

¿Por qué demonios te mueves tanto?... – pregunto, para después abrir sus ojos con sorpresa al ver al rubio con ojos enormemente abiertos, y detrás de el, fuera de la cama, se encontraba Noemí con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Qué demonios...?

eetto...yo... – se separo de inmediato, pues sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, y al separarse, fue a dar con el suelo. –itai(1)!

Deja de aullar – dijo molesto, volteando a ver a Noemí - ¿ya es hora?

Si señor, venia a despertarlos.

Seto se levanto sin voltear a ver a ninguno de los dos, y con un sonrojo en su cara. Entro al baño y no tardo en abrirse la puerta y mirar hacia una cabecita rubia que se encontraba aun en el suelo

Perro, mas te vale que cuando salga ya estés listo! – y cerro la puerta con un azoton.

Vamos, será mejor que vayamos a ponerte listo. – pronuncio Noemí ayudando a Katsuya a levantarse. – ya he arreglado tu habitación.

Ya era hora de marchar, y Seto como siempre estaba impecable, con un porte de superioridad y elegancia. Su esclavo ya se encontraba montado en un caballo, mientras lo observaba con detenimiento, y dándole tímidas caricias.

No te morderá... – dijo el CEO subiéndose a su caballo. – solo te arrancara la mano.

A esto, Katsuya se asusto, y su cuerpo se tenso, y su amo, solo rió. Se le hacia muy bonito el caballo, pero le tenia miedo, ¿y si era cierto que le mordía? No, no que le mordiera, si no que le arrancara alguna extremidad de su pequeño cuerpo...no quería eso, así que trato de no pensar en eso, pero aferrarse al caballo.

Ya vamonos, perro.

¿Y no llevaremos nada? – pregunto tímidamente

Si, pero todo eso, ya esta allá, ayer se lo llevaron. – explico al momento que su caballo empezaba a moverse. – pero no nos quedaremos mas de un día.

Que equivocado estaba el CEO...por primera vez.

No tardaron en irse, y Noemí se despidió cálidamente del pequeño rubio que estaba totalmente tensado con el caballo y del mayor de los Kaiba, que solo se despidió agitando lentamente su mano.

El caballo de Kaiba iba primero, abriendo paso, con su porte de elegancia, no mas que del CEO. Obviamente, si algo es del CEO merece verse bien, por eso el caballo, y por eso, la vestimenta del rubio, que se le hacia un poco incomodo y raro, pero al tiempo le agradaba por que era de lo que su amo le había dado.

En cambio, el caballo del joven rubio iba detrás del de Kaiba, siguiéndolo, pero a diferencia del caballo de Kaiba, este desprendía energía, y dulzura, obviamente no mas que la de Katsuya, pero al parecer le quedaba. Poco a poco el caballo le dio a entender a Katsuya que no haría daño, los caballos son buenos amigos si les tratas bien, como se debe, como te gustaría ser tratado, son como humanos, pero en diferente cuerpo.

El camino era largo, pero no importaba, por que Jounouchi podía observar la ciudad, era muy grande y las personas, hay de todo, malas, buenas, egoístas, celosas, gruñonas, lindas, exageradas, etc.

Aquella parte del reino estaba muy bien cuidada, y no faltaban los árboles ni las pequeñas plantas. Los pajarillos se divertían, y aun que todo se le hacia muy entretenido a Jounouchi, el sueño lo estaba venciendo, y es que tenia sueño por que se durmió tarde ayer, gracias a su amo. Recordó que Kaiba también había dormido tarde, y tal ves mas tarde que el. Volteo a ver a su amo, que tenia la mirada fija en el horizonte y sus ojos demostraban algo de furia, ¿qué estaría recordando en ese instante? ¿sería acaso por algo sobre el tan famoso Yami? Deseo llegar pronto a aquel reino, tal ves seria igual o mas hermoso que el de su amo.

Ya estaba haciéndose de noche, y Katsuya se estaba cayendo del caballo, dormido. Seto no tuvo otra opción que tomar el cuerpo de Katsuya y ponerlo frente al suyo, en el mismo caballo.

Tu nos seguirás, ¿esta bien? – le dijo al caballo, quien lo miro de reojo. – ya que si sigue en tu lomo, este cachorro se caerá, y no queremos mas heridas en su cuerpo, ¿verdad? – el caballo contesto con un relinchido, dando a entender que entendía y estaba de acuerdo.

Katsuya empezó a abrir un poco su ojo derecho, viendo como el horizonte se movía lentamente, se le hizo raro, y se levanto de inmediato asustado, hasta sentir un cuerpo detrás del suyo, demasiado pegado.

Tranquilo, mira, ahí esta el palacio del idiota de Yami. – dijo con voz algo enojada. – recuerda lo que te dije, no creas nada, no te le acerques.

Katsuya no ponía tanta atención a las palabras de su amo, su cuerpo estaba tenso al sentir el del de ojos azules. Después se relajo un poco, ya que observo aquel palacio, enorme, pero aun así, pensaba que el de Kaiba era mas hermoso. Paseo su mirada por todo el horizonte, observando cada pequeño detalle. Volteo a un lado, pensando donde estaría aquel caballo que antes lo cargaba, y encontrándose con el, quien lo miraba raramente.

No te preocupes, no esta enojado contigo. – respondió Kaiba como si leyera su mente.

¿Me esta reprochando algo? – pregunto.

Hm..tal ves.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron, seguramente Yami ordeno a abrirles las puertas al verlos llegar. No tardaron en ser escoltados por unos guardias. Eran grandes y fuertes, pero seguramente sin cerebro, pensó Katsuya, aun que la verdad, el pensaba que el tampoco lo tenia.

Sintió el aliento tranquilo de Kaiba en su oreja, y se tenso inmediatamente.

Recuerda lo que te dije, cachorro.

Y antes de voltear a verlo, vio como algunas personas dentro del palacio se le quedaban viendo, seguramente pensaban que eran pareja, pero no lo criticaban, pues conocían al dueño de aquel reino vecino.

Se bajaron del caballo, Kaiba caminaba con paso firme pero despacio, mirando a su alrededor, pues hace mucho tiempo que no pisaba aquel lugar y la verdad no le agradaba, siempre era acosado por alguien, o salía enojado, furioso, con dolor de cabeza o estomago. Siempre había algo mal.

Siguieron su camino, algo largo, y el lugar no podía observarlo bien Katsuya ya que era de noche, no tenia idea cuanto había dormido en el transcurso del viaje. El iba adelante del CEO, pero algún mal presentimiento hizo que se detuviera, haciendo que Kaiba tropezara con el.

¿Qué te pasa perro? – pregunto algo enojado. - ¿qué ya no sabes caminar?

Es...solo que...—

¿Que?

Algo... – prefirió no decir nada, y se oculto detrás de su amo, mientras que este lo observaba extrañado.

No dijo mas, y camino de nuevo, observando de reojo como su esclavo caminaba despacio, parecía asustado. No tardaron en entrar en un gran salón, que habían varias personas.

¿Te sucede algo? – pregunto ahora preocupado

Es que... – fue interrumpido Jounouchi por otra voz.

¡¡¡Setito! ¡Hasta que llegaste! Creí que no lo harías, conociéndote...— fue interrumpido Yami, quien venia casi corriendo a los brazos de Kaiba

Si, conociéndome, pero no lo haces, así que hazte a un lado, nos quedaremos hoy, estamos cansados y no tengo ganas de escuchar tus estupideces, tal ves mañana...

¿Nos?... – pregunto un confundido Yami

Si, mi esclavo y yo – al decir esto, salió un Katsuya algo tímido.

Hm..esta bien. – dijo, y antes de que hiciese algo, la luz de aquella habitación se había apagado.

Al pasar esto, Katsuya se apego mucho al cuerpo de su amo. Afuera, el viento soplaba muy fuerte, haciendo que la luz de fuera, y velas se apagasen.

No tardo en llover fuertemente, al instante, lastimado la piel de aquellas personas bajo esa lluvia.

Asustando pequeños y mentes inocentes, los truenos y rayos aparecían.

Estos días lloveria...

**(1)Itai:** "Aww" o "auch" o cualquier quejido de dolor xDU

Whatever! ¬¬ Discúlpenme pero el bendito de Katsuya cumple el 25!¬¬ es que hay gente que revuelve mucho...¿verdad Kida? Por cierto...¿de quien quieres ser esclava? oÔ ¿A quien quieres que te presente?... nah! Ven y búscame en mi hermoso Canadá! No por medio de Lòrelai!¬¬ y muchísimas gracias mujer! Y ¿sabes? No cometeré error, algo que nunca en mi vida he hecho es rendirme, y esta no va a ser la primera vez.


	6. Noche de tormento

**Cambios Inesperados**

-Creo que se quedaran por un largo tiempo, - salió una voz de entre las sombras, que le pertenecía a Yami. – no es conveniente que salgan con estas lluvias. Seguramente mañana será un mejor día, hablaremos mañana.

Yami dio indicaciones a unos guardias de llevarlos hasta sus habitaciones, que se encontraban alejadas entre si, por enormes pasillos y otras habitaciones de otras clases. Al parecer Yami se había molestado por haber traído a otra persona, pero aun así, aun que  
estuviera en el reino de ese tipo, no iba a prohibirle cosas, ni ordenarle, al contrario, el era el que ordenaba ahí.

Las jóvenes que los guiaban separaron a Kaiba y a Jounouchi, pero Kaiba no dejaría que lo separaran, ya que conociendo a ese Yami, seguramente decapitaría a Jounouchi por acompañarle. Primero dejaría que los separaran, después haría que su esclavo durmiese de nuevo con el, pero ese incidente de amanecer abrazados no se repetiría. No dejaría que por solo tener una cara bonita, le cambiaran el mundo de color, ni la sensación. El sería el mismo tipo frío de siempre.

Y aun que era de noche, y no se veía bien ya que aquellos truenos y relámpagos habían hecho que la luz de aquel reino se perdiera, fueron aun así guiados a sus habitaciones. Kaiba al llegar, inmediatamente cerró la puerta, no dejando que aquella joven le diese indicaciones de nada. La habitación de el era enorme obviamente, llena de comodidades,  
y aun que no la veía del todo, lo sabía, ya que Yami siempre le ofrecía una habitación así.

Jounouchi se encontraba aun siendo guiado, no le gustaba mucho ese lugar, o al menos se encontraba incomodo en ese momento. Aquella joven lo observaba muy raro, y no le agradaba en lo absoluto. A decir verdad, prefería seguir con su amo, el aun que lo pusiese tan nervioso, se sentía a gusto.

No tardo en llegar, y la joven le abrió la puerta, al entrar no podía ver bien, pero siguió hasta dar con una cama, amplia y mullida, como le gustaba, aun que nadie lo sabia, pues se acababa de dar cuenta, ya que nunca había tenido una cama como esa. Y menos para el solo.

Al caer en la cama no tardo en caer dormido, pero lo único que veía al dormir esa noche eran cosas que no le agradaban. Pesadillas.

La noche paso lentamente, y solo se escuchaba el viento, que en ratos, golpeaba violentamente ventanas y árboles. La lluvia seguía cayendo, seguramente no pararía de llover tal ves hasta en un día mas. La luna muy apenas se podía divisar, las nubes negras y grises la tapaban, queriendo ocultar su bello brillo.

-Esa lluvia va a seguir, lo se – murmuraba Yami viendo por la ventana. – y la verdad me a ayudado en mi plan. Vamos, no soy tan malo ni lujurioso, solo quiero pasarla bien. Solo se vive una vez…bueno, eso dicen, la verdad no me importa.

Yami caminaba lentamente por uno de los pasillos de su gran palacio, con su vestidura extravagante que le hacia ver que tenia gustos exóticos, pero cuando quería algo se le tenia que obedecer. Eso lo sabían, ya que mucho fueron ejecutados por que no cumplían con lo que "el gran" Yami pedía…

Se acerco a la habitación de un esclavo de cabellera brillante y rubia, pero solo miraba la puerta, se veía indeciso.

-Bien, el esclavo ese no esta tan mal, -y ahora que lo tenia lejos de su amo, podría hacerle lo que quisiera, ya que se encontraban algo lejos y no escucharía ni los gritos de placer que el rubio daría. Mucho menos con la lluvia y aquel viento. – pero tal ves sea mejor empezar con el lindo de Seto Kaiba, que siempre se me ha escapado de las manos.

Después de un rato de meditarlo, decidió empezar por su esclavo, ya que si Kaiba se le escapaba, se pondría de mal humor y mandaría a matar a alguien solo por la ira que sentía dentro, y la humillación que sufriría nuevamente por aquel Kaiba. No lo volvió a pensar y abrió lentamente la puerta me mármol.

La cerro detrás de el, y continuo su camino, desplazándose en silencio por la habitación y se detuvo a poca distancia de la cama del chico rubio. Se movía mucho, y la sabana se pegaba a su piel por el sudor que cubría su cuerpo. Eso alentó mas a Yami, su cuerpo se veía tan deseable y…_violable_. Y todo lo que veía, era gracias a los rayos que con su luz le ayudaban a ver cada rincón y detalle del rubio.

Se acerco ahora dejando atrás la distancia, y como un animal se acerco rápidamente devorando aquella piel, que al instante Jounouchi se despertó asustado, encontrándose con un Yami que lo miraba con enojo y lujuria. Se movió rápido, tratando se quitárselo de encima, pero Yami no lo dejo, y para no dejarlo escapar, se sentó en su abdomen, manteniendo sus manos bajo el control de las suyas, pegándolas a la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? – aun en un momento así, Jou mantenía el poco respeto que ahora Yami se merecía.

-Solo tomo lo que quiero. – diciendo esto, exploro el sensible cuello de Jou. Produciendo reacciones que obviamente pasarían si le hiciera una caricia en el cuello, pero también provocando malos recuerdos, y malas sensaciones dentro del pobre esclavo.

Jounouchi pensó en resignarse, ya que anteriormente había pasado eso, pero recordó que el nunca se rendía, por mas que la cosa se pusiera fea, el daría lo mejor de si, ya que si perdía, al menos se sentiría bien por una parte de que dio lo mejor. Pero también había otra cosa más. Quien le estaba acosando era Yami, el que manejaba esa parte del reino, el que mataba si se le daba su gana. Seguramente si hacia algo en contra de el, lo mandarían a ejecutar y sabia que su amo no podía hacer nada, ya que no estaba en sus manos, estaba en territorio ajeno…Yami en esos momentos también estaba en territorio ajeno. Ese cuerpo no le pertenecía a el, ese cuerpo era de Seto Kaiba, el lo había conseguido y lo había comprado, le correspondía al grandísimo y brillante Kaiba.

Los besos húmedos vagaban ahora por el torso de Jou, después se hicieron lentos y mas húmedos. Pasaba su lengua por cada pedazo de piel que recorría. Jounouchi empezó a sentir asco, quería vomitar, le repugnaba lo que le estaban haciendo, y mas una persona tan grande y lo famoso que es lo tiene de pervertido, creído, idiota y…

Sintió como el cuerpo de Yami se alejaba rápidamente, siendo golpeado violentamente. Al abrir los ojos vio a su amo. Seto Kaiba. Se veía enojado, sus ojos azules zafiro tenían un brillo rojizo, algo que nunca había visto. ¿Qué significaba eso? Nunca lo había visto, pero sabía que era algo malo. Yami se golpeo contra la pared, y sintió que el labio le ardía, pasó su mano, obteniendo un líquido rojo brillante.

El tiempo le favorecía a Kaiba, haciendo que cualquier que se le cruzase en su camino le rogara por dejarle vivir, y sus pesadillas el parecería, sus ojos parecían de demonio. Yami se levanto algo adolorido y miro fijamente a Kaiba que no se movió ningún centímetro. Se encontraba a un lado de Jounouchi, quien observaba a los dos, asustado. Obviamente Kaiba se veía invencible, y a simple vista, era una fortaleza. No dejaría que nadie lo tocara, y mucho menos lo insultara, el nunca se deprimiría por simples palabras, Seto Kaiba no.

Se acerco a Yami, levantándolo del cuello de aquella vestidura, y lo miro directo a los ojos. – No vuelvas a acercarte a mi esclavo, ¿entiendes Yami? – preguntó, escupiendo cada palabra con ira. – No por que sea un esclavo puedes hacer lo que sea con el, y mucho menos si es de mi propiedad. Tampoco por que seas rey de este feo reino significa que te tenga que respetar, no tengo por que hacerlo, y mucho menos ahora. – y terminando con su "conversación" aventó con fuerza a Yami.

-Jou, muévete. – ordeno, y su perro solo se levanto inmediatamente, saliendo de la habitación, siguiéndole un enojado amo.

Caminaron en silencio, Jounouchi se detuvo un momento esperando a que su amor se adelantara, ya que no sabia a donde se dirigían. Kaiba caminaba firmemente, dejando en el ambiente un olor a enojo, fastidio, irritación.

Abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Jounouchi, y al entrar la cerro tras de si casi azotándola. Al hacer eso, como por arte de magia, la luz volvió. Se lleno de luz, dejando ver el decorado de la habitación, buen gusto. Esa habitación ya había sido utilizada por el anteriormente, las pocas veces que venia, era instalado en esa habitación, algo tendría de especial.

-Vete a bañar, después te metes a la cama. – ordeno su amo, sin voltearlo a ver.

No lo pensó dos veces, y se fue a bañar, ya que aquel sudor aun recorría su cuerpo. Kaiba lo había mandado por que su cuerpo le dictaba que debía tocar aquella piel, que se veía tan exquisita. El no podía hacer eso, el era frió, pero reconocía que aquel personaje rubio le hacia sentir diferente, y cuando estaba solo con el, se comportaba de una manera muy diferente, muy rara y no encontraba el por que. Incluso golpeo a Yami por que estaba abusando de el. Se extraño, pero todo fue un impulso en ese momento.

Kaiba solo iba por su esclavo, por que no confiaba en Yami, y lo que vio al entrar a la habitación le afirmo que no debe de confiar. Yami era solo un pervertido, con el solo deseo de satisfacer su cuerpo, de obedecer la carne que es tan débil. Pensó en decirle a Yami que Yugi estaba que se moría por el, pero no. Estaría muy mal, ya que seguramente utilizaría eso y se aprovecharía del enanito de ojos grandes y violetas. Solo lo utilizaría cuando quisiese y le seria muy doloroso al pequeño… ¿¡pero que rayos estaba pensando? El no debería de preocuparse por nadie! Pero es que Yami realmente es un idiota!

Jounouchi se mantenía en el baño, relajándose un poco, ya que no había tomado un baño así, siempre era uno como cualquiera, no tenía uno donde se acostara y descansara. Aquel momento que había pasado con Yami había sido de lo peor. Para el esta noche era una noche de tormento. Llovía mucho, y aun que le gustara, siempre le deprimía, y la lluvia pegaba con violencia como el viento. Yami lo trato de violar y su amo estaba enojado. Pensó que no pudo ir peor, pero tal vez aun seguía algo peor…Tal ves su amo le castigaría, aun que no haya hecho algo malo…tal ves dejarse.

Prefirió no tardar mas, y al salir de la bañera encontró ropa nueva y limpia, seguramente su amo se la había puesto ahí para que el la tomara. Se vistió con ella y salio del baño, aun con algunas gotas escurriendo de su rubia cabellera. Y al ver a su amo, sonrió, no supo por que pero lo hizo feliz. Kaiba se extraño de que saliera con una sonrisa, pero no le importo. Se acerco a su esclavo y con la punta de sus dedos acaricio la mejilla de Jounouchi, haciendo que esté cerrara sus ojos y se entregara a la pequeña caricia.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con ese tipo. – le susurro al oído.

Inmediatamente Jounouchi se separo de el, para contarle lo que había pasado, - pero es que el llego, yo estaba dormido! – le contaba. – y temía que si le hacia algo, se enojaría conmigo. – al decir eso se sonrojo completamente, pues no lo pensó y solo lo dijo. A esto, Kaiba se sorprendió, - ¿Por qué temes? – pregunto, pero Jounouchi respondió con otra cosa. – si le hacia algo, tal ves le mandaba a hacer algo malo, por que no esta usted en su territorio, y el señor Yami manda, puede llegar a lastimarlo!.

Kaiba ya no dijo nada, en una parte Jouno tenia razón, pero no por que Yami estuviera en su territorio haría lo que fuera con los demás. –Ya métete a la cama. – ordeno, para alejarse de el. Jouno le hico caso, y se metió bajo las cobijas, ya que con el baño y el ambiente húmedo, le dio frió. - ¿Dormirá conmigo? – pregunto, tratando de no ser irrespetuoso, pero no obtuvo respuesta, estando algo desvelado y cansado, cayo dormido.

El día no tardo en llegar, y las nubes grises, solo abrían un pedazo para el sol, que con poco espacio, no dejaba de dar una luz dorada. Que acariciaba las facciones de Jouno, intentándolo despertar, mientras Kaiba solo observada a su esclavo dormido. Kaiba se había dormido después de que Jouno se había quedado dormido, y se levanto temprano, pues tenia que hablar seriamente con ese Yami.

Bueno, me disculpo que este eppy haya sido muy corto, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo y estoy haciendo un nuevo fic de SetoxJoey llamado **Eternity**, espero que ese también les agrade , les dejo las contestaciones de sus reviews por que creo que tiene razón Bibi, y pues les dejo su espacio.

Ah! Y les agradezco mucho a las de A-Y, pero como el sistema se cae seguido, no pude salvar sus reviews para respondérselos aquí, pero les mando muchos besos y saludos por que ustedes, sie, las de A-Y son las mejores! Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos!

**Alejamoto Diethel:** Hola! Es un placer conocerte! Me alegro bastante que te guste mi fic! Y ¿Sabes? También he pensado en hacer de SK!x3 pero no de HxL, si no de H2xR. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y te guste. También muchas gracias por las ideas y ánimos! Cuídate!

**Loreto W:** Primero que nada, me disculpo por no haber leído algunos fics tuyos, pero ya sabes como ando en cuestiones de compu. Y tiempo, pero se que son muy buenos! Me alegro bastante que yo cuente con una amiga como tu! Eres genial, y te deseo lo mejor. Muchas gracias por las porras y también me alegro que te gusten esos acercamientos, prometo darte mas de esos acercamientos de Seto y su perro que tanto te gustan! Te cuidas mucho y muchos besos!

**Fujisaki Yami:** Linda! ¿Cómo estas? Me siento muy feliz que me dejes review! TT Y que lindo eso de que me esperaras sentadita! Muchas gracias por tus reviews, reina! Te me cuidas mucho y espero que te guste este eppy!

**Kida Luna bibi la indígena:** Haber mi reina ¬¬…quieta! Y deja de meter en todas las conversaciones a Laura, ya cásate! XD Nah, que bueno que me dejes review sensual! Te me cuidas y dejas tu review en el otro eppy y fics míos!¬¬ Ah, y ya te hice caso en esta mdr!

**Tenshi Lain:** Aquí con mi actualización! Me alegro que te guste, y si lo puse dulce, pero no durara mucho…weno, creo…espera…déjalo, que me confundo y después todo sale peor .. muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando! Besos!

**Serena140186:** Claro que tu comentario es alentador! Y si, le tengo razones el por que es así Yami, y ya veras lo que hará el mendigo XD, espero que te guste y te dedicare el primer beso que se den, ya lo verás! Ah, creo que tu antes me leías pero no me dejabas review¬¬

**Forfirith-Greenleaf:** ¿Sabes? También me alegro bastante de tener una amiga como tu! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y bueno, ya sabes, todos somos despistados alguna vez. Claro! Seto es solo de Katsuya! X3 tu si sabes! XD y bueno, aquí esta el siguiente eppy! Besos!

**Pandora Hades:** Seguí esto de ser escritora de no se que "/()#"$ solo para leer un bendito fic tuyo! Lo prometiste! Ahora si lo estoy pensando serio de retirarme si no escribes un fic! Aun así te quiero mucho! y lo malo es que no tengo comp. Y mucho menos Internet, pero cuando tenga, y te vea, no te la vas a acabar!¬¬

**HawkAngel XD:** Deberías de quitarte ese "XD" niña…te tomaran en broma, y eso no me gusta para una estudiante mía, no, no. Bueno, gracias por tu apoyo y ya sabes, cualquier duda me dices! Saludos!...pásame la tarea de este que viene lunes …


	7. Un Cambio Drastico

**Cambios Inesperados**

**Advertencia:** Homosexualidad, violación, sangre, sadismo, muy poco de masoquismo... ¿muerte?

Caminaba con prisa, en los pasillos rebotaba el sonido de sus pasos. El coraje no se le había pasado, lo único que le hizo sentir bien es que su perro se encontraba a su lado y nadie lo quitaría de ahí, mientras el estuviera con vida. O al menos hasta que el quisiera.

La mañana seguía nublada, y el viento ahora era muy fresco. Lo que tenia en mente era que hablaría con Yami, y llegaría a su habitación antes de que su perro se levantara. Por mas que busco, no encontró a la "majestad" de ese reino. "Seguramente se fue a esconder, como la gallina que es..." pensaba Kaiba, ya cansado de andar buscando a un idiota, y para que al final, ninguno quedara en algún acuerdo. Yami era terco, aun que no le ganaba al mayor de los Kaiba, pero aun así, los dos parecían niños y no se dejaban en paz.

Y alguien como Kaiba no se le pasaba el enojo así, tenia que descargar tanta ira. En ese momento recordó a su perro...¿por qué no? El esta ahí para sopórtale y no quejarse, y podía utilizarle como se le viniera en gana.

Entro a su habitación, sabia que nadie molestaría ya que en todo el rato que estaba buscando a Yami, solo se topo como a dos personas, entonces todos tenían asuntos que hacer o aun se encontraban dormidos. Bueno, es que Seto Kaiba era madrugador y no necesitaba mucho el dormir.

Cerro con seguro la puerta, y camino lento hacia el cuerpo ahora indefenso de su esclavo, quien aun dormía profundamente. La verdad tenia muy buen cuerpo, era delgado y fuerte, algo alto, no tanto como el, pero si era algo. Su cabellera brillaba aun que los rayos del sol no salieran a visitarle. El tenia su propio brillo. Su piel algo pálida, pero se veía tan suave, y lloraba por ser tocada.

Se recostó suavemente, y lo miro detenidamente. Se veía tan apetecible. ¿Cómo se vería esa cara de ángel llorando por abandonar el dolor? ¿por qué se detuviera? Quería descubrirlo, y lo haría.

Con su mano, acaricio lentamente la mejilla de su perro, se acerco para oler aquel dulce aroma que desprendía a pesar de ser un esclavo. Cerro sus ojos, aspirando el aroma nuevamente, deleitando su nariz, llenando sus pulmones de aquel olor tan dulce. Retiro su mano de la mejilla y acaricio los brillantes cabellos de Katsuya, tan brillantes como esos ojos que poseía. Cerro su mano, atrapando lo que se podía de aquella cabellera, y bruscamente lo levanto, para luego besar esos labios que le llamaban.(Este beso esta dedicado a **_Serena140186; _**lo prometido, es deuda x3)

Katsuya se despertó asustado, sentía dolor en su nuca y en los labios. Abrió los ojos, viendo a su amo besándolo, y como lo sostenía de su cabello, sentía que en cualquier momento se lo arrancaría. Inmediatamente trato de alejarlo, pero parecía que incitaba a su amo a hacer lo contrario. Sentía como sus labios le ardían, el beso era demasiado brusco. Solo se escuchaban sus quejidos ahogados.

Necesitaba aire, y al abrir un poco la boca, obviamente Kaiba no perdió oportunidad. Entro a esa húmeda cavidad, explorando cada rincón, apoderándose y probando el dulce sabor. Nuevamente Katsuya se sentía mal. Nuevamente estaban abusando de el, y tenia que tragarse todo ese amargo dolor. Que mas daba, siempre era lo mismo...

Tenia la pequeña esperanza de que lo que hacia su amo, fuera por una pequeña cosa de amor, pero esa violencia no le parecía amor. _Sin amor, no hay encanto._

Kaiba disfrutaba aquellos suaves labios, mordiendo el labio inferior y haciéndolo sangrar levemente. Bebió de aquella sangre, que le pareció dulce, y siguió su camino hacia el cuello, mordiendo, dejando marcas en aquella piel tan suave, pálida y al mismo tiempo bronceada.

Volteo a Katsuya, quedando los dos frente a frente, y ahí, Katsuya pudo ver los ojos de su amo, y aquella decisión que a el le dolería en el fondo, y sabia que a su amo no... nunca.

Arranco lo que vestía Katsuya, sin preocuparse de algo, y rápidamente volvió a tomar el control, besando ahora su torso. Mordía fuertemente, besaba y lamía en intervalos. Disfrutando aquella piel. Mientras los quejidos de dolor y de placer se hacían mas fuertes y para el era música. No le importaba mas. Sus manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo de su esclavo, en algunos momentos encajaba sus uñas.

Se deshizo de la parte de debajo de la vestimenta de Katsuya, así de fácil como lo hico con la parte de arriba. No le importaba lo que pasara en el futuro, el iba a disfrutar el ahora. Va a disfrutar de ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Va tener el placer de penetrar aquel cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que Yami no pudo y se quedo con las ganas. Va a presumirle a Yami, iba a hacerlo enojar. Va a ser lo que siempre se le da la gana.

Se alejo un poco del cuerpo delgado de su esclavo, y lo observo, observo como temblaba pero también lo bien formado que estaba. Ese era un regalo de los Dioses, se lo habían entregado en bandeja de plata. Que suerte que estuviera a sus pies. Que suerte la suya.

Acaricio las piernas de Katsuya, deleitando a su tacto, en realidad toda esa piel era tan suave y le encantaba, le fascinaba, y eso que era la primera vez que le tocaba de esa forma. Acerco su cabeza, acariciándose con la piel sedosa, y rozando aquella parte tan intima, que solo hacia a Katsuya estremecerse.

No quería ser violado, el quería hacer el amor, no por nada se le llama así. El quería disfrutar, y que fuera realmente por amor, ¿por qué le hacia eso su amo? Al principio no creyó que el fuese así, teniendo un hermanito pequeño y tan sonriente, y una ama de llaves que siempre cuenta cosas de el, buenas y también aquellas costumbres.

Sintió como la mano de su amo tomo con una mano su hombría, apretándola suavemente, para luego sentir un vaivén. Se sentía tan mal pero al mismo tiempo tenia placer. Kaiba lamía la oreja de Katsuya, para luego morder levemente el óvulo. ¡Era tan delicioso ese cuerpo! No lo podía creer. Katsuya se levanto, intento huir, no quería ser lastimado, no quería ser presa de un juego que lo acabaría matando. Kaiba lo detuvo, tan fácil, que hasta creyó que era broma, pero el gran CEO era fuerte.

Ese acto enojo aun mas a aquel amo, quien se quito esa vestimenta que le hacia sentir dolor, para luego, penetrar aquel cuerpo, regalo de los Dioses. Katsuya inundo toda la habitación con un grito desgarrador, mas a su amo no le importo, y sin esperar que el dolor pasara, empezó a moverse rápidamente, dando embestidas dolorosas. Las manos desesperadas de Jou trataron de quitarse a Kaiba de encima, tratar que el dolor desapareciera lo mas pronto posible, pero lo único que hacia era incitar mucho mas a su amo.

No tendría piedad. Destrozaría ese cuerpo si se le viniera en gana. Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de aquellos ojos tan hermosos y horas antes tan brillantes. Las muecas de dolor no desaparecían. Y la boca de Kaiba solo buscaba mas carne que morder y devorar. Estaba sediento, quería ver el dolor en otra persona y escuchar sus suplicas. Los hombros de Katsuya ahora tenían marcas rojas, como la base de su cuello, y en este también.

Aun había gritos, y quejidos que aun que no te tocara a ti, te dolía. Era como escuchar como maltrataban, y castigaban a un ángel, como le herían sin piedad y sin la protección de su Dios. Como los demonios no tienen lealtad y apuñalan incluso a su hermano, dando de dolor a los demás y escuchar su dolor provenir en música, provenir de la boca de su semejante.

Como escuchar personas inocentes ser castigadas con dolor, y no poder hacer nada, ser impotente en ese momento, y luego te arrepientes por la estupidez no haber hecho algo. Como duele aun que no seas el castigado.

Siguió moviéndose, como todo un animal, destrozando por dentro aquel cuerpo, y de paso, llevándose lo poco que le quedaba de felicidad, esperanza y amor. Las sabanas blancas ahora estaban manchadas de sangre. Aquella sangre ajena a el Kaiba mayor.

Después de haber conseguido el placer que necesitaba, se retiro, levantándose y antes de ir a tomar un baño, mirar aquel cuerpo ya vació.

Jou miraba la ventana sin brillo alguno en sus ojos, su rostro mojado en lagrimas. Sus piernas estaban manchadas de sangre, que provenía de su entrepierna. Su cuello tenia algo de sangre, causado por los mordiscos de su amo, ahora verdugo.

Sus brazos también tenían sangre, tenían grandes cortadas. ¿Qué le había hecho Kaiba? ¿Con que lo había herido tanto?

Su torso tenia marcas rojas, y algunas moradas.

Seguramente la culpa la tenia el, y no su amo. Si, eso era.

Kaiba salió del baño, y miro donde había dejado a su perro, mas lo único que encontró fueron las sabanas revueltas en sangre, y un rastro de ese mismo liquido, dirigiéndose afuera de esa habitación. Como todo un perro, después de ser herido, huía.

Ya regresara, tiene que. Al menos enseño quien era Kaiba, quien era el dueño. Quien era _realmente_ Seto Kaiba. _Todo un animal, una bestia salvaje._

Al fin habían llegado, ¿qué se creían esos dos tipos? No por ser los dueños de los reinos tenían derecho a mandarlos como gatos de un lado a otro. Aun que al parecer Bakura lo tomaba todo muy a gusto...

Los cuatro viajaban en dos caballos, Malik aun dormía, y Marik, como Bakura conducían el caballo, aun que Bakura estaba mas ocupado despertando de una manera nunca vista.

¡¡¡¡Bakura, ¿no puedes esperar a llegar al reino de Yami? – pregunto Ryo totalmente rojo

Oh! Por favor, Ryo, aun falta!

Si, deja eso para después. – ayudaba Malik a Ryo, quien despertó por el grito que había dado Ryo.

Ah...que amargados son!

Que coraje tenia ahora! El de idiota como siempre se había dejado llevar! Ahora haría algo. Haría sus reglas y pecados. Ahora esta prohibido el amor. Esta prohibido enamorarse. ¿Por qué? Por que esta mal. Eso nunca te hará madurar, solo parecer una estúpida adolescente que se enamora del amor, que piensa que vendrá su príncipe azul y vivirá una estúpida vida feliz toda la eternidad! Que equivocada esta! Que ilusa! Ya que cuando hay felicidad, no es el final, es el principio.

Se encontraba en el baño, destrozando todo lo que fuera de un material que pudiera lastimarlo mas de lo que estaba. Eso no bastaba, merecía mas castigo. Lo merecía. Se miro al espejo, y vio que en la boca también tenia heridas. Todo había pasado tan rápido y dolorosamente que no recordaba todo paso por paso.

Le vino un vago recuerdo, Kaiba le había dado un puñetazo en la cara, para que no huyera. Una mordisco en el labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar y gritar. ¿Qué mas le había hecho? No se acordaba, pero no tenia deseos de hacerlo.

Tomo objetos filosos, haciéndose mas daño, marcando su cuerpo con el coraje que no pudo desquitar antes. Maltratando ese cuerpo, dañándolo mas. Haciendo mas heridas de las que se podía en su cuerpo, que no merecía semejante castigo.

La idea de escapar ya le había cruzado por la mente, pero sería muy difícil, si para salir y entrar se necesitaba el permiso de Kaiba o Yami... y ninguno ahora le ayudaría.

No importaba, no ahora. Se metió a la tina, dejando que su cuerpo herido se relajara un poco. Mientras que el seguía viendo la nada.

Creí que nunca llegaríamos!

Ahora si te puedes ir con Ryo a hacer o que quieras.

No me ayudes Marik!

Los cuatro entraron al reino de Yami. Pasaron por los pasillos haciendo ruidos como niños pequeños, jugando entre si.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Malik viendo al suelo

Parece sangre... – se agacho un poco Ryo

Siguieron ese rastro, hasta llegar donde se encontraba la habitación de Katsuya, sin que ellos supieran que la ocupada el, entraron. Vieron la habitación arruinada, las cosas estaban en el suelo, y muchos de los objetos rotos. Las cortinas blancas tenían manchas de sangre.

Siguieron hasta llegar a una puerta blanca, con marcas en forma de manos, pero el color de esas marcas eran rojas. Marik abrió la puerta, seguido por un Bakura, mientras los otros dos restantes quedaban un poco alejados, temerosos de encontrar algo no querido. Y mas temerosos de que les pasara algo a sus respectivas parejas.

Las pupilas de Marik, como las de Bakura se dilataron, e inmediatamente corrieron dentro de aquel cuarto. Ryo y Malik se asustaron y entraron a ver el por que los Yamis corrieron dentro, y fácilmente encontraron la respuesta.

La tina se desbordaba de agua, y alrededor había demasiada sangre derramada. Dentro de la tina, debajo del agua, un cuerpo abandonado. Inerte en agua rojiza.

Sacaron lo mas rápido que pudieron al cuerpo, colocándolo cuidadosamente en el suelo. Ahí Ryo y Malik se asustaron, al darse cuenta que el que se ahogo era el sirviente personal de Kaiba. El que se le veía la bondad a simple vista y esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Hola! Perdonen la tardanza, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer, y ya acabe los exámenes y todos pasamos! Ya voy para la prepa T.T y no veré mas a mis compañeros! Pero tome muchas fotos x3 y todas ya están en la compu x3 Perdonen también por lo corto que es, pero me restringen la compu XDUUU y espero que les haya gustado este eppy o.o...quería hacerlo sádico, por que hasta ahora se me hace una porquería, pero igual y tal ves lo hago en el eppy que sigue o...ok, no cuento donde por que si no, ya no sirve la sorpresa!

También, si me quieren agregar mi mail es: Ssumeragi

No necesitan ponerle el PERO para mandarme mails y todo eso, PORFAVOR envíenmelo a ¿vale?

"_No hay amor sin encanto."_

_Vedali..._

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Megumi Gabbiani:** oo...no se por que tu "apellido" me suena italiano xDU Y que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegro mucho gracias por leer!

**Alejamoto Diethel:** Oh claro! Cuando tenga tiempo, hago uno de HoroxLen y claro que le pondré HaoxLyserg! Y que bueno que aun te gusta mi fic Sie...Seto esta siendo comprensivo, pero ya sabes como es el "a veces" hehe espero que en este eppy te hayas dado cuenta el significado de esa palabra x3

**Forfirith-Greenleaf:** Hola!¿encantadísima por que? Es al contrario! Cuento con una amiga genial!  
Tienes mucha razón, nadie toca algo que le pertenece a Seto Kaiba! Y menos un faraón tan...con mirada de "lust" xDDD...no es solo la mirada oÔU Y aquí esta la continuación! Hay me dices como te pareció este eppy x3

Gracias por tus palabras! TT ya esta mi fic eternity, y creo que ya dejaste review o.o, espero que ese también te guste!  
Besos!

**Anya Shoryuky:** Vaya...otra chica con...¿otra personalidad? Genial! Me encanta eso!XD y mas cuando dos se la pasan peleando!x3 bueno, Anya, cuando leí lo que dijiste de que estabas deprimida, y luego el resultado, no sabes lo feliz que me puse! Y espero que te guste este fic y también pondré BxR para Ahyma!

Gracias a ustedes! Besos!

**Kida Luna: **Ay mi reina! Creí que no me habías dejado review! Pero veo que los cucarachos son difíciles de exterminar...digo, cof cof! Tu sabes que te quiero linda! No, no, lo que pasa es que en AY tengo mas personas que SI me demuestran que me quieren no como otras que ni si quiera aprecian esta relación de "amistad" ToT  
¿alto al freno?xDDDDDDDD hahaha! No te me enojes.. tu sabes que te quiero mucho, mujer! Te vas a morir de tanto coraje que haces U  
"El ojos esta ciego" XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDUUU lol! Bueno...Eetto...¿qué mas? Aah! Que bueno que ya estas bien! come frutas y verduras! x3

Ja ne!

**Tenshi Lain:** Ya sabes como es Yami xDD pero después veras como cambia el tipo...o.o gracias por tu review!


	8. Nos vemos!

**Cambios Inesperados**

Yugi se sentó en un escalón. Era obvio que nunca sería algo cercano a Yami. Sabia también que estaba mal enamorarse de una persona con su mismo sexo, pero para el era inevitable. Se levanto, ya no quería pensar en eso mas tiempo, y se dirigió al jardín, mirando ahí a Kaiba, quien se había sentado debajo de un árbol.

-Hola... disculpe – mas fue interrumpido bruscamente

-¿Dónde diablos esta Yami?

-No lo se, yo quería preguntarle eso...

-Si lo ves, antes de que empiecen a hacer sus cochinadas, dile que lo estoy buscando, y mas le vale que me enfrente o le ira muy mal!

-S-si... – tartamudeo asustado, para luego alejarse lentamente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryo y Malik no están de acuerdo con lo que decían Bakura y Marik, pero Katsuya ya estaba convencido y lo haría. Aun que tomaban en cuenta que podrían destrozar el corazón de un pequeño inocente, pero Katsuya estaba tan enojado, se sentía traicionado y herido, el tenia que tomar venganza, aun que sería la primera vez que lo haría.

Bakura lo llevo a las habitaciones que ellos tenían en ese reino, y lo empezaron a vestir, mas las manos pasaban tocando piel que no debían, produciendo sonrojos y sonrisas pervertidas, como enojos de los hikaris.

-Bakura! / 

-¿Qué pasa mi lindo Ryo?

-Deja de tocarlo ¬¬

-Tu también Marik!

-No estamos haciendo nada... aun que se ve deliciosamente apetecible, ¿no es verdad Bakura?

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo!

-...¿están seguros? – pregunto Katsuya no muy convencido, hasta que lo empujaron hacia un espejo.

Realmente se veía apetecible. Estaba vestido de una forma sexy, y con una sonrisa que hacia se veía seductoramente sexy. La tela era algo rara para el, mas no lo incomodaba... tal ves algo que se viera una parte de su estomago y vientre, pero lo demás no. La tela era negra, se veía frágil, pero podría resistir mas que una tela normal puede, era ligera pero gruesa. La parte de abajo le cubría las piernas, pareciera que fuese una falda, mas se notaba que no del todo. La parte de arriba le cubría el pecho, mas no los brazos. Algunas partes de la tela tenían un color rojo escarlata, que le ayudaba a no ser una vestimenta aburrida.

-Seguramente no tardara en llegar Yami, así que cuando llegue... –decía Bakura abrazando a su hikari

-ya sabrás que hacer, ¿verdad? – pregunto Marik

-Si, lo sé. – dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

Todos salieron de ahí, tratando de reanimar a Katsuya empezaron a hacer tonterías y a jugar. Katsuya no tardo mucho en sonreír y jugar con ellos también. Mas no tardo en sentir una mirada hacía el, y al voltear pudo ver a Yami, y su mirada no era mas que de lujuria.

Todos dejaron de jugar, se congelaron al ver a Yami, y Katsuya recordó inmediatamente el plan. Con una sonrisa seductora, corrió hacia Yami, llegando a abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo esta señor? ¿No quiere descansar?

-...¿qué tienes? – pregunto Yami desconfiado. – y llámame Yami

-¿No le agrada mas que le llame "amo Yami"?

-Claro, suena mucho mejor – dijo Yami sonriendo, mientras una de sus manos pasaba por detrás de la cintura de Jounouchi. – y dime, ¿qué es lo que me vas a pedir?

-¿Pedir?

-Si, no creo que andes así conmigo después de lo que paso...¿qué necesitas?

-No, nada de eso, amo, yo solo quiero ofrecerle mis servicios, solo que no se entere el amo Kaiba, si no se enfadara y puede lastimarlo... aun que yo puedo curar sus heridas. – decía, mientras sus labios se acercaban demasiado a los de Yami.

Por dentro Katsuya se sentía como una prostituta barata, y tan sucio. Lo que le había hecho Kaiba no tenia nombre, lo había lastimado tanto... y seguramente a el ni le importaba, pero esta vez Kaiba iba a ser la persona que se enojaría y perdería en el juego.

Tenia miedo de que si seguía así, Yami lo llevara hasta la cama, y ahora, el no se sentía bien, Kaiba le había causado un trauma.

Yami lo llevo hasta donde su trono. Ahí solo escuchaba lo que decían los demás, ya fueran quejas o idioteces. Katsuya a su lado se restregaba como un minino.

-¡Amo! – se escucho una pequeña voz.

-¿Qué pasa, Yugi? – contesto sin voltear a verlo

-El joven Kaiba lo busca.

-Si, ya sabía que vendría nuevamente, ¿y que es lo que quiere?

-No lo se, solo me dijo que quería verlo, que si no se presentaba con el, le iría muy mal.

-Kaiba... como acostumbra las amenazas.

-¿¡Tienes algún problema con eso? – se escucho una voz a lo lejos, Yami volteo, observando como se acercaba Kaiba, como una bestia, enfurecido.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kaiba? No he hecho nada malo... hasta ahora. – dijo, acariciando la cabeza de Katsuya, quien escuchaba todo, mas Kaiba no lo había notado.

Nuevamente lo tomo del cuello, estrellándolo contra la pared. No se hizo esperar que los guardias aparecieran, pero ninguno toco a Kaiba, solo su esclavo.

-Suéltelo! – ordeno Katsuya, pero su mirada no se apreciaba, los mechones dorados le ocultaban

-¿Tu que rayos haces aquí? – pregunto Kaiba enojado, pero se detuvo en su ataque de furia, observando la vestimenta de Katsuya - ¿de donde sacaste eso?

Un golpe en la mejilla lo hizo retroceder, Yami le había regresado el golpe de la noche anterior, mas no con la misma fuera de tumbarlo al suelo, pues Yami era un poco mas bajo y no podía hacer semejante cosa.

-Yo se lo regale, ¿no te agrada? Se ve muy bien, ¿no lo crees? – decía Yami, acercándose a Katsuya, y depositando un beso en su cuello.

-¿¡Qué rayos haces bastardo? Es mi esclavo, no te permito hacer eso!

-No, no, yo no soy tu esclavo, así que hago lo que quiera en tu esclavo, además de que es mi territorio. – dijo feliz de la vida, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para solo ordenar una cosa. – enciérrenlo!

Los guardias se acercaron con rapidez, tomando de los brazos a Seto Kaiba, se lo llevarían a un calabozo, y estaría ahí por un buen tiempo. Se agito, tratando de sacarse del agarre de los guardias, pero aun que lo hiciera, eran demasiados. Empezó a golpearlos, pero ellos tenían escudos y armas, cosa que el no tenia.

Fácilmente se lo llevaron, Katsuya observaba todo con una mirada de angustia, miedo y odio. Dentro de el muchos sentimientos se embestían, peleaban por ser el domador, pero ninguno gano en aquella guerra. Cayeron cansados. Cesaron.

-No te preocupes, el solo se quedara ahí por un rato, además lo mas seguro es que encuentre una forma de salir de ahí, conociéndolo, no lo dudes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los guardias lo azotaron contra la pared, tratando de que se apaciguara, pues aun seguía poniendo demasiado resistencia, y las palabras y maldiciones no cesaban tampoco. Lo aventaron dentro de una habitación obscura y mal cuidada. La única ventana que poseía contenía unos barrotes viejos y algo oxidados. El ambiente ahí era húmedo y fresco.

Puso sus manos en los barrotes que contenía la puerta, haciendo una pequeñísima ventana.

-Abran la puerta! ¿Qué no saben quien demonios soy? Cuando salga de aquí, todos ustedes, idiotas, sufrirán por ponerme sus inmundas manos encima!

Algunos guardias vigilaban los pasillos, que eran alumbrados por antorchas encendidas, pero aun así con ese fuego, los calabozos eran fríos y desagradables.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota:**

Hola! Bueno, se que es corto, lo se, pero espero que les guste, este es el último eppy que escribo, ¿por qué? tengo otros fics que he dejado muy, muy atrás y tengo que seguir, además ya entrare a la prepa y quiero salir bien, otra cosa es que volví a obsesionarme con Laruku.. entonces, no me verán mucho por aquí, y si me ven, sería un fic de one-shot. Ahora los eppys los escribirá "**_HawkAngel XD_**" yo solo los subiré desde mi cuenta, si les gusta, la felicitan, si no les agrada como va el curso de la historia o si esta muy OOC se quejan y de todo, y yo volveré lo antes posible U

Si gustan ver la biografía de ella, para que vean que no anda tan mal xDU, incluso tiene fama en los fics de InuYasha. Tal ves les guste mas como escribe ella que yo x'DU.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y leer!

Otra cosa, muchas me dicen que esperaban que Kaiba fuera bueno en este fic y demás, pero todos somos violentos y ocultamos algo X), y como buena seguidora de CLAMP, tengo que hacer sufrir a quien lee, y tal ves matar hasta los personajes ¬, hahaXDD

Se los agradece mucho...

Tetsuya Ogawa.

Matta ne!

_Heaven is Lost._

_**PD:** pueden quejarse, todos los reviews me llegan a mi mail ;D asíe que no hay problem!_

**DrakSakumasama: Muchas gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te guste! Si, todos podemos ser unas bestias de vez en cuando xD, cuídate mucho!**

**PANDORAHADES: Hahha! Suena muy raro eso de "dame mas yaoi" hahaXDDD te diría que suena a otra cosa...xD ya te lo daré, Pandora-chan, ya te lo daré xDU Me gustan mucho tus reviews!TT me hacen sentir bien! Hace mucho que no platico contigo! estoe enojada por eso! Espero que ya puedas darme mi fic!¬¬ lo sigo esperando! Ya todos están de vacas, no me digas que sigues tapada de pruebas y demases!**

**Cuídate mucho! Besos y abrazos!o**

**Luna Shinigami: Hahaha, es que tiene doble personalidad!o hahahaXDDD nah, pues... Kaiba no es tan bueno como parece xDU, ya sabes, todos tenemos defectitos, y el suyo, es que es muy violento en la cama... aun que para algunas de nosotras no es un defecto xDD  
Gracias por tu review! Matta ne!**

**Riona: Haha, todos dicen que esperaban que Kaiba fuese bueno, pero... las cosas cambian x) pero así todo se pone mejor, ¿no lo crees? Haha, cuídate!**

**Angel of Darkness:** Hahaha, no te preocupes, no olvido amenazas , aquí esta el eppy, y para que veas que no soe tan mala, Joey esta vivito y coleando xDUU hahaha, gracias por el review, y la verdad, las 4 personitas ahí son de mucha ayuda U

**Megumi Gabbiani:** Hahaha, a el le gusta dejar traumas xDDD. Pues es muy lindo el apellido, eh? X)

**HawkAngel XD:** Que mas quisiera yo que ser sádica! Soy una fiel seguidora de CLAMP, por lo tanto, hacer sufrir es mi trabajo ;D Cuídate! Nos vemos... en el 15 de fresa!

**Jery Hiwatari Motou:** Hahaha, la verdad nadie se lo esperaba xDU, pero ya ven Que bueno que te guste, nos vemos!

**Forfiry: **Disculpa el diminutivo, pero creo que suena lindo xDU, bueno, pues ya ves, no ha muerto! Joey parece gato, tiene mas vidas que alguien común ;D Que bueno que te haya gustado!o me siento muy alegre por eso! Y por obviamente recibir un review de ti! Muchas gracias y aquí esta este eppy, espero que también te haya gustado! Besos y abrazos!

**Tenshi Lían:** xDDD, pues sigue vivo, ya lo leíste xDU, y pues ya veras como es su venganza... weno, la verdad yo lo tengo planeado de una forma, no se como lo vaya a escribir Hawk o.oU

**Mi reina:** haha, que estupidez... quitare eso, mejor pondré "Kida Leona, perra desgraciada" ahhaa, te quiero tanto! XDDDD ahhaha, perruchin, hay que haré contigo?.-.U causas muchos problemas niña! A ver... ¿vas a entrar al tec? Entra al tec de acá! TT per favore! Asíe estaremos las tres!xDD y podrás ponerme una cadena, SOLO si te vienes acá a estudias a la de ya! haha, hay, cuanta cosa dices! Me muero de la risa! Hahhaa xDDD cuidate, honey! Besos!


	9. Chapter 9

"Cambios Inesperados"

Eppy 9: HawkAngel XD

_Subaru Sakurazuka _

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_'

"Hablando"

**Nota de la Autora: **Hola, jejeje bueno como les comento mi miguiz-sensei, estaré continuando su fic, hasta un tiempo desconocido… por las razones de la prepa de mi sensei, y por la propias… bueno… un trato… algo así… ella continuando fics, y prepa y yo lo mismo por mi lado… bueno… no les daré mucha lata, solo espero que mi forma de escribir les agrade. Cabe de mencionar que es la primera vez que escribo algo de YugiOh… y también yaoi… espero que les guste mi trabajo… jijij muchas gracias… a continuación Eppy 9… Disfruten, y **REVIEWS**!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Eppy 9: "La tortura" **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despuès de unos minutos de tensión, el cuarteto siguió con sus juegos y diciendo una que otra estupidez, mientras tanto el pequeño Yuugi era instruido por su amo, este diciéndole que hacer con Kaiba. Una serie de torturas… empezando por la mañana…

"esta seguro amo Yami?" dijo Yuugi, sus ojos violetas abiertos como platos, su amo, no habia estado tan enojado. Pero esta vez… tenia que ver con el joven Jou… acaso se sentía celoso?... Tal vez… tal vez no… pero que mas da… el amo Yami hacia y decía lo que el quería… y como su sirviente el acata las ordenes, buenas o malas, el lo hacia.

"claro… ese maldito se ha propasado… y en mis propias tierras," dijo con un dejo de enojo y rabia, pues si, se habia propasado, cuando el no tenia derecho a decir, ni a exigir nada "espero que las torturas lo hagan saber… quien es el que manda aquí,"

"si como usted ordene amo,"

"puedes retirarte, y diles que obedezcan mis ordenes,"

"hai, con permiso amo,"

"…" Despuès de que el pequeño salio de la gran habitación, su atención se dirigió al joven rubio de enormes orbes chocolate y sexy atuendo.

"y bien… me decías?..."decía en un tono ronco, aparentemente sexy.

"quiero servirle amo,"

"y por lo visto ya no tendremos interrupciones, puedes hacerlo…" Solo esperando algún movimiento del rubio, su mano se dirigió a su cintura y lo estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho. "ahora... puedes servirme licor,"

"enseguida amo," dando algunos pasos se encontraba la botella abierta y un par de copas a su lado, sirviendo el efervescente liquido en ambas copas, saco de uno de sus pequeños bolsillos, un frasco transparente, y un liquido de igual color y disimuladamente fue introduciendo ese extraño liquido en la botella, y poniendo el resto en la copa.

La botella y ambas copas en una bandeja, y se dirige a su 'nuevo amo', un tanto a paso lento, llega al fin. Dándole la copa con aquel extraño líquido, y poniendo botella y la otra copa a su lado.

"espero que le guste amo,"

"pero tu no te quedes atrás, toma la otra copa,"

"p-pero,"

"tómala,"

Sin mas que hacer... tomo la copa entre sus largas y descuidadas manos, y complació al rey de las tierras tomando un sorbo de ese licor.

Viendo una vez mas su alrededor… vio al cuarteto haciendo cosas raras… cosas de pareja… a la vista de los demás… se sintió un poco raro… de ver eso ante sus ojos… Caricias, besos apasionados se estaban dando enfrente de sus ojos… y sin duda aquello lo hizo recordar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Katsuya inundo toda la habitación con un grito desgarrador, mas a su amo no le importo, y sin esperar que el dolor pasara, empezó a moverse rápidamente, dando embestidas dolorosas. Las manos desesperadas de Jou trataron de quitarse a Kaiba de encima, tratar que el dolor desapareciera lo más pronto posible, pero lo único que hacia era incitar mucho más a su amo._

_No tendría piedad. Destrozaría ese cuerpo si se le viniera en gana. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de aquellos ojos tan hermosos y horas antes tan brillantes. Las muecas de dolor no desaparecían. Y la boca de Kaiba solo buscaba más carne que morder y devorar. Estaba sediento, quería ver el dolor en otra persona y escuchar sus suplicas. Los hombros de Katsuya ahora tenían marcas rojas, como la base de su cuello, y en este también._

_Siguió moviéndose, como todo un animal, destrozando por dentro aquel cuerpo, y de paso, llevándose lo poco que le quedaba de felicidad, esperanza y amor. Las sabanas blancas ahora estaban manchadas de sangre. Aquella sangre ajena al Kaiba mayor._

_Después de haber conseguido el placer que necesitaba, se retiro, levantándose y antes de ir a tomar un baño, mirar aquel cuerpo ya vació._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- End Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con un gran nudo en la garganta, dirigió nuevamente su chocolate y vacía mirada hacia Yami, quien se veía que empezaba con los efectos de ese misterioso y transparente liquido que habia introducido a la botella de licor.

"Jou… ven aquí… ahora…"

"hai, amo…" a pasos torpes se acerco a su amo y tomando un respiro de resignación pregunto "que se le ofrece amo?" a sabiendas que lo que iba a pedir su nuevo amo, no le agradaría… tomo valor para escuchar lo siguiente que pediría su amo. Aunque las cosas salieran mal, tenia que ver al frente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esta seria su venganza haber caer a Yami en su propio juego… pero que tal si las cosas salieran mal?... el liquido ayudaría si algo pasara mal… solo faltaba esperar…

La mano de Yami acaricio ligeramente la mejilla de Jou… tal vez… ese liquido lo estaría suavizando?... quizás algún remordimiento?... las cosas algunas veces no son como nosotros las vemos… y sin duda esta aplicando a sus acciones. Jou sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas… jamás lo habrían tocado de esta forma… que hacia poner a sus mejillas ponerse tal… en un color escarlata.

Yami con su otra mano tomo de la cintura a Katsuya y lo acerco delicadamente hacia su embriagado cuerpo. Respirando profundo se encontraban ambos… mirándose ferozmente a los ojos… solo… esperar…

Los tibios labios de Yami comenzaron a acercarse hacia los de Katsuya… respirando quietamente… como si el mundo de los demás no existiera solo de ellos dos… Katsuya nervioso al sentir esa potente mirada y esos labios acercarse… sintió cerrar sus ojos… era demasiado para el… ojos potentes… Al roce de los labios contra los suyos Katsuya giro su rostro, para que los tibios labios de su 'amo' dieran directo a su mejilla.

El cuarteto que estaba ebrio habia hecho que Katsuya dirigiera su vista hacia ellos, pues estos habían de romper la mesa de cristal que hasta unos cuantos momentos atrás, sostenía sus bebidas. De inmediato, el rubio se dirigió hacia el cuarteto, recogiendo todo.

Vaya decepción… quería sentir esos dulces y tibios labios con los suyos… trataría después sin duda… necesitaría suavizar al rubio de alguna forma… hacerlo ceder… como lo haría… alguna forma sin duda hallaría…

Saliendo de la habitación, donde estaban unos recogedores, se encontraba el rubio… al salir de esa habitación… sudando frió… Momentos atrás fuera quien iba a recibir un beso de su amo… pero gracias a ese escándalo de la mesa, eso se pudo claramente evitar. Sin más que hacer, volvió a la habitación con algunas cosas… bolsas, recogedor y una pequeña escoba, para recoger el tiradero que sus compañeros habían dejado.

Maldiciendo a sus ebrios acompañantes se encontraba Yami, esperando que el rubio de ojos chocolate llegara a la habitación… darle ese ansiado beso… quería tenerlo entre sus brazos… llevarlo a su habitación y hacerlo suyo… ahora seria libre de hacerlo… sin ninguna molestia, amo, o amigos ebrios molestando…

De un momento a otro, el rubio entro algo atareado con las cosas en las manos, se dirigió hacia el tiradero hecho y comenzó a recoger cada pedazo de vidrio que se encontraba en el suelo. Cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo…

"no recoggggrrras… dejar…..lo ahí…. No te pre-pes…" decía Malik con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"no tengo que recoger…"

"déjalo que lo haga, es su deber…" afirmando el amo y señor Yami.

"como usted diga amo,"

"Despuès que termines, vas a la habitación con un par de copas y otra botella de licor,"

"como usted ordene," dijo el Rubio… sin saber que le deparaba… sin duda otra violación?... ahora ya no tendría a su verdadero amo… el gran CEO… gracias a el, lo habían encarcelado… ahora quien lo defendería?

"que tengan buenas noches," dijo tomando la botella y dirigirse a sus habitaciones, dando unos pasos perdió el equilibrio… "tomen y hagan lo que quieran," sin duda el licor estaba entrando a su sistema… mas rápido que lo normal… "Jou no tardes…" ese liquido transparente en la botella… cumplió su cometido… pero mas vale asegurarse…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"vaya… dejaron demasiados vidrios… pero gracias a ustedes se pudo evitar algo desagradable…" decía el rubio algo relajado… solo lo suficiente para estar tranquilo en aquel momento… sabia perfectamente lo eficaz que era ese liquido que habia introducido en esa botella… solo poner un poco de el, podrían poner a la persona a dormir como un bebe… y ese seria el resultado de esta ocasión…

"no te pre-pes…" dijo Ryo…

"podrás estar tranquilo sabes?... nosotros te ayudaremos," dijo Bakura, que solo cuidaba a su koi, que estaba completamente ebrio. Tenia que cuidarlo pues Marik y Malik no estaban del todo consientes de sus actos…

"muchas gracias…"

"Por cierto… vi que pusiste algo en la botella de licor de Yami… me podrías decir que era?"

"es un somnífero… siempre traigo uno entre mis ropas…"

"somnífero?... no crees que es demasiado?... le pusiste todo el frasco…"

"en casos desesperados…"

"medidas desesperadas…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejándole, salio de esa habitación, y tiro la basura en un cesto de un baño, pensando bien si ir o no, averiguar del paradero del amo… se sentía desesperado… no quería volver a tener ningún acercamiento… de pensarlo mas de una vez, decidió… Tenia que hacerlo, sin chistar, sus pies lo guiaron hacia aquella habitación…

Con botella y copas en una bandeja, con cuidado, abrió aquella perilla dorada, dejando ver una habitación bien arreglada… recordaba ese lugar como uno de los peores que conocía… habia quedado un trauma… saberse 'querido' por el amo… y que trato de abusar de el… dejaron una huella en su mente…

Camino silenciosamente por la habitación, encontrándose a un Yami en completo estado de inconsciencia… ojos cerrados, con la botella en mano, y bañando en licor… Vaya no le habia fallado ese somnífero… pensó y una sonrisa surco sus labios.

Para disimular que si habia estado con el en la habitación… dejo la botella y copas en la mesita de noche alado de la gran cama, abrió la botella, la sirvió en ambas copas… y el resto, lo tiro en el resumidero del lavabo del baño, simulando que estuvieron tomando hasta la inconciencia…

Sin duda habría sido un buen plan… pero no todos los cuentos terminan felices… el gran Yami abrió pesadamente los ojos, y se encontró con el rubio, que lo estaba mirando desde la orilla de su cama, alado de la mesita de noche… con una copa en mano… El rubio la habia tomado para ponerla alejada de la bandeja… mas cerca de su amo… imitando que en caso de inconciencia, la habia dejado ahí.

A la sorpresa del rubio, Yami tomo su mano, y lo jalo hacia el, robándole un beso al rubio… que se encontraba sorprendido. La fuerza de aquel movimiento, hizo que la copa cayera, y que se derramara en la cama, junto a Yami, haciendo que ese hiciera cara de disgusto, pero… habia tocado los tibios labios del rubio… que sin duda habia puesto en segundo plano.

"amo…" dijo en un susurro el rubio… audible solo para el… pues el gran Yami… besaba con cierta… ternura?... Jamás pensó que el 'poderoso' Yami sabía besar de esta forma. De preocuparse solo una vez… porque en segundos dejo de sentir esos fríos labios moviéndose.

Se habia salvado esta vez… levantándose lentamente, y tomando la copa, que con cuidado, para no despertar a su 'amo' la dejo en la bandeja. Y sin duda tomando la iniciativa, salio de la habitación.

Despuès se las arreglaría… diciéndole al amo, una mentirilla o dos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dia siguiente… en una celda…

Un joven alto de fríos ojos azules despertaba de su temporal cama… con un balde de agua realmente fría… Maldiciendo a la persona… que venia vestida totalmente de negro.

"Quien te crees para levantarme de esa forma?" el hombre en ropas negras, era alto, y fornido a su lado tenia una bolsa… y entre ella salían picos… _"picos?"_... se preguntaba el CEO…

"Ordenes del amo Yami,"

"ordenes?... y que vienes hacer tu aquí?"…

"a las ordenes de mi amo…"

Sin chistar, jalo al joven y lo arrojo a la pared… lo tomo bruscamente de las manos, y las puso en las esposas que estaban colocadas en la pared… el ojiazul confundido por el inesperado golpe, escupió a la cara del señor en ropas negras.

"porque haces esto?"… "no me digas… ordenes del 'amo Yami', y que son estas ordenes?... torturarme?... hasta dejarme mudo del dolor?... que lo haga no me importa, yo saldré de aquí!" decía enfadado el ojiazul… hacerle esto a el?... el Gran CEO?...

"solo lo inicial…"

"torturarme?..."

De la gran bolsa, el robusto hombre sacaba un mazo, que en ciertos picos se veía la sangre seca… la tortura… comenzaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuugi y Jou se encontraban haciendo mil y un pedidos del enjaquecado amo, de hacer una a dos labores… sen encontraban haciendo todas las labores que Yami hacia en el dia… eso no era de preocuparse… preocuparse seria encontrarse con el propio Yami en su estado de jaqueca… cuidándolo…

El dia lo pasarían de aquí y allá, haciendo muchos mandados del propio Yami.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sangre surcaba de sus labios al verse fuertemente golpeado, los golpes de aquel mazo habían cesado… ahora solo estaba siendo golpeado por un latigazo…

Golpe y golpe… gemía de dolor… sus ojos… que aunque seguían siendo fríos… rara vez en esta tortura, se teñían de lagrimas… le dolor de estos golpes era demasiado… y mas al saber… que cierta culpa, la habia tenido ese perro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas pasaron, y el torturador, hacia parado… habia dejado esa celda para dejar descansar al ojiazul… que todo su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de moretes, raspadas, y sangre… mucha sangre…

Al dia siguiente seria igual?... torturándolo hasta dejarlo morir?... no se dejaría vencer… algún dia tendría que salir de ahí… y se la pagarían caro… muy caro… pero mientras eso pasaba… descansaba su ahora frágil cuerpo, de aquellos mortales golpes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota de la Autora: **muchos gomens por la tardanza… me tarde mucho por las cosas de la prepa… ahora estoy en unidad 3… en mitad de semestre para hacérselas mas claras… Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado… y espero que a mi sensei, tmb!... bueno sin mas que decir… dejen Reviews!

Cuídense mucho…

HawkAngel

**Nota de Subaru:** Mph… okay, que opinan? Vamos, dejen review que este eppy no lo escribí yo! Cualquier comentario es bienvenido! Ustedes díganme si le sigo yo, o que HawkAngel le siga hasta acabar el fic.

Matta ne!


	10. Chapter 10

**Cambios Inesperados**

Estaba harto, furioso! No podía ser cierto que el gran CEO estuviera en una maldita celda, donde todo era una porquería. Su cuerpo estaba ya muy dañado, pero sanarían pronto, era una habilidad que tenia su organismo, el "repararse" de una manera rápida.

Su mente se ocupaba en buscar una manera en salir de ahí, pero ya!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Katsuya sentía una atmósfera algo pesada cuando estaba con Yugi, tal vez a esté no le caía bien… era una lastima, a el se le hacia que era un buen chico, aun que entendía por que era así Yugi, el ama a Yami. Lo malo es que Yami es un idiota y no sabe lo que tiene, ojala lo perdiera para que se diera cuenta lo que tenia.

El rubio trataba de no encontrarse a Yami, sabia que le podría ir mal. Vaya en el lió que fue a meterse. Todo le estaba saliendo mal… Tal vez no debió de haber seguido con el "juego" que le ponía su padre. Debió de haber hecho lo posible por quedarse con su madre. Pero es que fue tan doloroso lo que le hacían… siempre sufre por quienes ama. Y ahora su amo le había violado, le destrozo el corazón… a pesar de ser una persona tan fría, se veía respetable, admirable… adorable…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, el cuarteto había llegado, querían hablar con el.

-Jounouchi, tu amo esta demasiado golpeado. ¿Has ido a verlo? – pregunto Malik

-No…

-Supongo que no tienes el valor suficiente para ir a verlo, ¿no es así? – pregunto ahora Bakura

-No te preocupes, nosotros te acompañaremos. Tal vez si hablas con el las cosas se puedan solucionar. ¿No lo crees, Jou-chan? – ahora hablo Ryo

-Ojala así sea… no me agrada para nada servirle a Yami…

Caminaron hasta las celdas, aun que un guardia los había detenido, pero el cuarteto siempre salía con una buena excusa y entraron los cinco.

Jounouchi se estaba asustando… las celdas eran asquerosas en realidad, poca luz, demasiado húmedo, olores horrendos, gemidos de dolor por donde sea… Se veía que a Yami le encanta torturar gente.

-Hola Kaiba! – saludo alegre Malik

-… ¿Comiste dulces? – salio una voz cansada desde adentro de la celda

-Si, comió demasiados, no sabes lo que es soportarlo – dijo en un tono de fastidio Marik

-Si, lo se, han estado conmigo cuando esos dos se ponen hiperactivos.

-Kaiba! Yo no me pongo hiperactivo con los dulces! – respondió ofendido Ryo

-Con los dulces no, pero si con los chocolates…

¿Por qué el no se podía llevar así con Kaiba? Jounouchi deseaba llevarse así, vivir bien con Kaiba, sin el recuerdo de lo que estaba pasando ahora.

-Bueno ya, veníamos para que se arreglaran unas cosas, Kaiba – dijo Bakura

-¿Mi cuerpo? Ahora estoy cansado, vengan a joderme otro día.

-Hablamos en serio, Kaiba! – respondió Ryo

-¿Que cosa quieren?

-Ven Jounouchi – dijo Malik, al escuchar ese nombre Kaiba levanto la vista que momentos antes se fijaban en el suelo.

-¿¡Que hace el aquí?- pregunto con rabia

-Yo… quiero arreglar las cosas, Kaiba, por favor

-No quiero hablar algo contigo, eres un maldito perro, un idiota!

-Kaiba! El esta hablando enserio, además creo que aquí el aun no debe pedir disculpas, si no tu. Tu fuiste el que empezó todo este lió!- dijo enojado Ryo, los otros tres lo apoyaban

-Claro que no! El fue quien me envió al calabozo, el fue quien seducía a Yami!

-¿¡Quién fue quien le violo? Vamos, dime Kaiba, ¿¡Quien fue el bastardo que por celos trato de tomar su cuerpo, de marcarlo?- Bakura se había enojado

Mas Kaiba no respondió, solo bufo. No tenia por que responder semejantes preguntas. Entre la oscuridad vio una pequeña luz reflejada, volteo a ver que era, provenía de la mano de su perro, tenia una llave. Camino despacio hacia la puerta de la celda y con esa llave trato de abrir. Los cuatro se quedaron sorprendidos, seguramente Jounouchi se había vuelto loco, sabían todos perfectamente que si entraba, Kaiba lo podría matar fácilmente. Y más con esa rabia que contenía.

Una luz de maldad se reflejo en los ojos de Kaiba… Jounouchi en realidad había perdido la cabeza! Y de eso, Kaiba se aprovecharía.  
Jounouchi lo logro, abrió la puerta de aquella horrenda celda y entro lentamente. Estaba dispuesto a hacer las pases con Kaiba, por que en realidad era una tortura estar con Yami, por que se la pasaba pensando en su amo, aun que le haya destrozado por completo que lo haya violado. El solo buscaba un poco de cariño, era todo.

Al entrar, la puerta se cerro sola, junto con el seguro. A eso, Jou se asusto, pero siguió, despacio hasta llegar a donde estaba su verdadero amo. Se puso de rodillas frente a el y le miro con miedo.

Antes de que pudiese hablar, sintió una mano ruda en su cabellera, empujándolo hacia donde estaba Kaiba, quien le beso al principio con rudeza, para luego suavizar el beso. Jounouchi se dejo hacer, como resistirse al beso del CEO, de su amo. Aun que no notó cuando las lagrimas salían, el dolor de que Kaiba le haya violado seguía, pero ya lo había pensado. Si eso quería Kaiba, si quería violar a Jou cada vez que quisiera, lo aceptaría, por que sentía algo por ese maldito bastardo, y no podía cambiarlo.

Al darse cuenta de las lagrimas de su perro, las lamió con cuidado, para al final depositar suaves besos en aquellos ojos que tanto soñaba. Oh! Pero no diría algo así, nunca! Ahora lo que el CEO tenia en mente, era torturar a mas no poder a Yami, hacerlo llorar, gritar de dolor, que pidiera misericordia! Y a Jounouchi… mh… primero le haría sufrir, ya vería luego que hacer, pero por mientras, para salir de ahí, tiene que engañar al perro, si no, sus planes no funcionaran.

-¿Amo?

-Jounouchi, perdóname por como te trate, no quise que nada de esto pasara, se que me porte de una manera que no imaginaste, una manera desagradable. No lo volveré a hacer, pero dame una oportunidad de mostrártelo. Por favor…-Jounouchi no lo podía creer, ¿era cierto lo que escucho? Esperaba que no fuera otro sueño.

El cuarteto no se lo creía, lo más seguro es que Kaiba estuviera tramando algo… luego lo descubrirían, tarde o temprano, siempre sale la verdad a la luz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Yugi, ¿sabes donde esta Jounouchi?- preguntó Yami, quien ya llevaba tiempo buscándolo

-No, amo. Lo siento. – dijo, sin emoción alguna.

-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo acercándose seductoramente al pequeño, quien no le importo.

-No. – Yugi estaba cansado, estaba harto. No le parecía nada justo. Nada!. Por eso, el empezaría con Yami, demostrando indiferencia. El sentimiento mas doloroso ().

-¿Seguro mi hermoso Yugi?- volvió a preguntar Yami, mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura delgada de Yugi.

-Si, lo siento, tengo que irme a encargarme de sus otros asuntos amo. – y sin decir mas, se alejo, dejando anonado a Yami, y algo molesto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bakura y Marik habían dejado inconciente a los guardias que se les presentaron, para así poder salir junto con Kaiba. Jounouchi estaba muy feliz, se había creído todo lo que dijo Kaiba, el pensaba que todo cambiaria… y era cierto, pero no para bien. No aún.

Kaiba incluso había convencido a Jounouchi que se había enamorado de el, que quería que fueran algo más que "amo y esclavo", y obviamente Jounouchi acepto contento. Ahora caminaba jounouchi abrazado del brazo de Kaiba, con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Ahora "entendía" que Kaiba le había hecho tal cosa por que no quería que se apartara de él, tenia "miedo".

El cuarteto se alejo de ellos, mientras estos dos fueron a la habitación que antes ocupaba Kaiba. Le trajo malos recuerdos, se quedo en medio de la habitación, pensando, que tal vez ya no sería lo mismo, que tenia que superarlo. Sintió una mano en su mejilla, estaba maltratada, pues los castigos que le dieron habían causado daños en tu piel.

-No temas, no volverá a pasar eso, te pido disculpas. Ahora te protegeré, no volveré a dañarte.

Jounouchi sonrió, tenia que creer en el. Se paro de puntas para poder alcanzar la boca del CEO y depositarle un suave beso, que Kaiba respondió haciéndolo más profundo.  
Kaiba necesitaba un baño, la sangre seca lo cubría y tenía muchas heridas que debían ser curadas. Jounouchi preparo la bañera, salio del baño para que Kaiba pudiera bañarse, mientras el buscaba medicinar y vendaje para curar las heridas, pero Kaiba no se lo permitió, metió también a Jounouchi a la bañera, con todo y ropa.

-A...Amo!- dijo Jounouchi nervioso

-Quédate conmigo. Aquí puedes curar mis heridas, ¿no lo crees?- preguntó Kaiba con una sonrisa 'traviesa'

Jou asintió, aceptando el beso que Kaiba le daba, que luego bajo a su cuello, lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos. El cuerpo de Jou se tensaba, volvían los recuerdos, pero esta vez Kaiba era cariñoso. Sus besos no eran rudos, eran tiernos y suaves, sabia cuando hacerlos profundos. Sus manos lentamente retiraban la vestidura de Jou, dejándolo desnudo.

Con cuidado, trataba de limpiar las heridas de su amo, mientras este le besaba. Como deseaba quedarse así, como le encantaban esos besos…

Algunas heridas ya estaban cerrando, y aun que ya llevaba dos días, su cuerpo aun le dolía. Pero no le impedía disfrutar del rubio. Sus manos se entretenían dándole placer a Jou, quien gemía al sentir las caricias de su amo en su parte más intima. Luego lo sentó en el borde de la bañera, para darle atención especial con su boca.

El placer crecía cada vez más, y Jounouchi había olvidado por completo lo que antes le había pasado, y cada segundo que pasaba, amaba más lo que la lengua de Kaiba podría hacer. No solo es buena dando besos… ni insultando a los demás.

Sus dedos se ocuparon en la entrada de Jou, tenia que empezar a acostumbrarla, no quería que luego sufriera y se quejara o se traumara. Los quejidos se combinaban con los gemidos que le producía la boca de su amo. Sin más, exploto en su boca. Su respiración aclarada no pararon, Kaiba mantenía esa respiración en Jou. Le beso, haciendo que probara su propio sabor.

Se acomodo en el regazo de Kaiba, haciendo un suave vaivén, para luego introducir la hombría de su amo dentro de el. Tardo en acostumbrarse, Kaiba le ayudo, no debía apresurarse, si no hacerlo lento.

No tardo Kaiba en embestirlo con fuerza, el placer los cegaba y querían cada vez más. Los besos ya no eran suaves, eran desesperados. Jounouchi nuevamente se dejo vencer por el placer, y Kaiba dejo su semilla dentro de el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A:**

He vuelto! Hahaha, sie, se que no me extrañaban pero he vuelto! Oó Y tal vez este cortito este eppy, pero era nada mas para que vean que aun sigo con ellos, aun que extraño el yaoi T.T pero la prepa! Buu! Bueno, espero que les guste!  
Have a nice day!

Matta ne!  
_Subaru-kun_


	11. Chapter 11

"Cambios Inesperados"

Eppy 11: HawkAngel XD

_Subaru Sakurazuka _

**Ninguno** **de los personajes en este fic es mío….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_'

"Hablando"

**Nota de la autora: CAPITULO CON LEMON! **Muchas gracias por sus reviews… … En estas vacaciones estoy aprovechando mucho el tiempo en avanzarle a tantos capítulos que puedo de mis historias… XDU… y tmb en esta, vamos a ver que tal les parece este eppy… Disfrútenlo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Eppy 11 – "Regresando al reino y la venganza por venir…" **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aun sabiendo lo que había hecho horas antes… demostrarle algo de cariño al perro rubio que se encontraba dormido cual bebe en la gran espaciosa cama del gran CEO. El sentado en un silla junto a la cama, lo miraba… algo… enternecido?... porque así?... acaso amaba a ese perrucho que lo había metido a una celda?... por algún tiempo decidió no dejarse envolver en esos sentimientos… aquel que llamaban amor… Pero porque recuperarlos en este momento?... quizás… jamás llegaría a saber…

El cielo obscuro se veia desde las gruesas y finas cortinas que adornaban el cuarto del CEO, que desafortunadamente se encontraba en el reino de Yami. Al amanecer, cuando los guardias cambiaran de turnos, huirían a hurtadillas para volver a su reino, sus cuatro llamados amigos, su fiel sirviente y el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuatro jóvenes salían con 6 caballos hacia la parte donde los guardias en su cambio de turno no llegaban a vigilar, para ahí esperar al CEO y a su sirviente. Cinco minutos el par antes mencionado llegaba al punto de reunión montando los caballos lo más rápido posible para salir de lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el sol ya estaba a las afueras de su escondite, el amo y señor de las tierras de las cuales 6 personas habían escapado, estaba gritando a todo pulmón a su fiel sirviente y asistente.

"YUUGI! VEN, TE NECESITO!" gritaba con todas sus fuerzas Yami, puesto que uno de sus guardias le informo, que en las celdas donde habían puesto a Seto Kaiba, este no se encontraba en dicha celda.

"YUUGI! CON UN DEMONIO EN DONDE ESTAS!"

"Amo, discúlpeme tuve algunos inconvenientes en mi camino," decia Yuugi respirando profundamente, puesto que se vino corriendo lo mas que sus cortas piernas podían.

"Te enteraste?"

"Enterarme de que amo?" preguntaba Yuugi confuso, no sabia exactamente con lo que se quería referir su querido amo.

"Así que no lo sabes todavía?¿! Y TE DICES MI ASISTENTE! EL QUE TODO LO SABE?" decia lleno de rencor y de furia.

"Saber q-que am-mo?" preguntaba con miedo, jamás habia visto a su amo así, realmente furioso.

"SE ESCAPO! EL MALDITO DE KAIBA SE ESCAPO!"

"Entonces es cierto amo?... se escapo?" preguntaba confirmando lo que lo que habia escuchado, esos rumores matutinos en el desayuno. "CLARO QUE SI!" dijo para sentarse pesadamente en su cama y respirar profundo… realmente profundo…

"Amo que hará con ese problema?"

"Lo mas seguro es que se fue a su reino, en ese caso no puedo hacer absolutamente nada," decia pensativo. Como vengarse de aquel que lo habia insultado?... Por el momento no tenia nada… ninguna idea… lo pensaría en el transcurso del día… si eso haría… 

"Yuugi, que tenemos en la agenda?"… después de esa pregunta, se dirigieron hacia el despacho del amo, donde harían lo que la agenda les indicaba.

Estuvieron varias horas en el despacho hasta que dio la hora de la comida. Lentamente se dirigieron al comedor, donde Yami, veia con distintos ojos a su asistente, quien no se daba por enterado que su amo lo veia así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cabalgaron por horas, solo tomando pocos momentos para descansar, a la ciudad llegaron a la atardecer. Poco después, cuando la primera estrella estaba en la cima del cielo, llegaron al palacio donde algún día habia llegado Jounouchi. La servidumbre del lugar, los recibió rápidamente, puesto que su amo y señor se encontraba enojado, y para el susto y miedo de algunos, se encontraba seriamente lastimado.

En inmediato, el CEO mando llamar a los médicos para que lo atendieran para no infectar más sus graves heridas. En la mente de Jounouchi, salían preguntas que algún día se responderían… con el paso del tiempo, se lograrían contestar… Alguna de ellas era… "me ama," … sus sentimientos revoloteaban por todo su cuerpo… esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, como finos toques eléctricos dando motor a su delgado y maltratado cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varias horas después, Yami y Yuugi continuaban en el despacho, cuando inesperadamente Yami habló.

"Yuugi, necesito que me acompañes a mi habitación, tengo que entregarte algo de trabajo,"

"claro"

Minutos después estaban caminando a la habitación de Yami. Yami giro la perilla de su puerta entrando en ella, y detrás de el, su fiel asistente Yuugi, que aun no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de su amo. La habitación se encontraba en total penumbra, solo se podía ver algo de la luz de la luna que se colaba por los grandes ventanales de la gran habitación.

"Amo?" preguntaba confuso pues su amo no mostraba señas de lo siguiente que iba a hacer, ni las luces habia encendido… esto era realmente extraño.

"Yuugi? – preguntaba su nombre en un susurro, acercándose lentamente, cual suave compás hacia el- te puedo preguntar algo?" decia para estar frente a el, a escasos centímetros de el.

"c-claro, lo que sea amo,"

"esta bien…" en un movimiento algo brusco, un movimiento posesivo, lo tomo entre sus brazos y le pregunto murmurando en su oído "tu me amas?"

"a-amo," decia nervioso pues las manos de su amo, lo abrazaban de una manera posesiva, salvaje… las manos de su amo, se pusieron en la parte mas baja de su espalda.

"Respóndeme… -decia con cierta ternura?... en su voz- dime la verdad…" murmuraba.

"si, lo amo demasiado," decia cuando sentía la respiración de su amo tan cerca de su cara, de sus labios.

"A-amo-," dijo pero unos tibios labios callaron lo que fuera a decir… Yami tomando la oportunidad, con mucha de su fuerza arrastro a Yuugi hacia la cama, para poder darle algo más de pasión a su pequeño fiel asistente.

**WARNING LEMON!**

Acostándolo lentamente en la cama y poniéndose encima de el, empezó a besarlo con fuerza, tomando su lengua como rehén, besándolo fieramente.

Lo acostó en la cama, lentamente, acariciándolo y besándolo. Demostrándole lo que Yugi nunca creyó que su amo sentiría por el. El pequeño, aun asustado, respondía sus besos, y lo abrazo con ternura.

La ropa no tardo en darse a conocer con el suelo, y los gemidos salían con ternura de la boca de Yugi, pero no duraron mucho tiempo, las mordidas que daba Yami, eran dolorosas, desesperadas. No solo demostraba pasión, si no "urgencia".

Las manos de Yami recorrían el frágil cuerpo de su sirviente, su piel delicada se estremecía con cada centímetro que esas manos tocaban. El vaivén que comenzó a dar Yami era algo nuevo y le agradaba como se sentía. Se sentía en el cielo, le agradaba, al fin su amado señor le había puesto la atención que el deseaba… solo esperaba que fuese a durar para siempre, que fuese la atención que tanto había anhelado.

Por primera vez, delicadamente, Yami entro en Yugi, siendo cuidadoso. Dándole el placer que tanto buscaba sentir, el y su sirviente. Se unían en ese momento, sentían sus latidos del corazón, bailando al unisón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas Después, El gran CEO se encontraba en su habitación, oliendo a limpio y en ciertas partes de su cuerpo a medicina. Después de ser revisado por sus médicos, mando traer comida, puesto que en todo el día, no se habia dado el lujo de probar algún alimento. Luego, quedo profundamente dormido, puesto que las medicinas surtían efecto.

Viendo tras la rendija de la puerta, se encontraba Jounouchi, viendo como su amo relajaba su cuerpo mediante el sueño. Sabiendo que aquellas heridas las habia provocado el, no tuvo el menor miedo al entrar a aquella habitación. Si su amo lo habia tocado de esa forma… sentía algo por el, cierto?...

Al ver que su amo se movía entre sueños, con algo de temor se acerco a el, haciendo ningún ruido para darse a conocer. Al llegar estar a lado de la cama de su amo, diviso a un tranquilo CEO, que vagaba por el mundo de los sueños tomando un merecido descanso. Quito de su frente aquellos mechones castallos que no dejaban ver la apuesta cara de su amo. Estando ahí, parado viendo al que el pensaba era el amor de su vida se siento culpable… habia llevado sufrimiento al hermoso cuerpo de su amo.

Sin más que hacer en esa habitación, se retiro a sus habitaciones. Al entrar en ellas, se encontró a sus cuatro amigos. Cada uno de ellos haciéndole cariños a sus kanais. Tosiendo para darse a conocer, los cuatro voltearon a ver a Jounouchi, cada uno a su manera, preguntándole que si habia ido a ver a su amo. Al ver la cara de todos, solo contesto en un callado suspiro dijo "esta dormido,".

Ellos mostraron que la preocupación se les desvanecía del rostro, dando una ligera sonrisa. Platico con ellos un par de horas… sintiéndose relajado mentalmente, pues con ellos, todas sus dudas se desvanecían… Mas rápido de lo que ellos esperaban el antiguo reloj en el pasillo, les avisaba que eran las 12… buena hora para dormir. Sin decir más que hasta mañana temprano, los cuatro se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, despidiéndose de una manera calida y llena de emotividad a Jounouchi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abriendo lentamente los parpados llego a sus ojos el resplandor del sol, sabiéndose que era de día, y que quería dormir mas, estiro la cobija para cubrirse de aquella molesta luz, pero algo no se lo permitió. Un par de manos estiraron del lado contrario la cobija, y justo ahí, vio un par de ojos morados y detrás de ellos, se encontraban 3 personas más.

"Marik, Malik, Ryo, Bakura? Que demonios hacen aquí?... necesito descansar!" decia enojado Kaiba, puesto que aun herido necesitaba recuperar fuerzas de alguna u otra forma.

"No, necesitamos planear lo que le haremos a Yami, eso es mas importante, aun y con tus heridas," decia sabiamente Ryo.

"el hecho es que Yami, a estas horas ya debe de saber de tu desaparición, por nosotros… ese será otro asunto," comentaba Bakura.

"esta bien, iré en un momento a la oficina, espérenme allá,"

"claro," decían los 4 al unísono, dirigiéndose de par en par a aquella oficina, pero antes irían a desayunar, puesto que Kaiba tardaría largo rato en aparecerse en la mentada oficina.

Tomando sus cosas, se dirigió al baño, donde se daría una buena hidratada su cuerpo, puesto que con cada medicina en su cuerpo, este se habia secado, no estaba hidratado como lo solía ser. Durante 40 minutos, Estuvo arreglándose para dirigirse al comedor y tener algún alimento en su estomago antes de dialogar algo con los 4.

Caminando sin prisa por los corredores de su palacio, se dirigió al comedor, y con solo tocar una campana, la servidumbre entro a ponerle algunos platos para desayunar. Otros 30 minutos mas… y los cuatro en discusión tenían una buena sesión de besos y caricias en aquel despacho del CEO… jamás desperdiciando el tiempo. En la mente de uno de ellos, se comenzaba a preguntar el tiempo que se llevaría tener una conversación de esta dimensión con Kaiba, el gran CEO del reino.

Abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo, obviamente advirtió a los 4 jóvenes la presencia del gran CEO en el lugar. Sentándose en la silla principal atrás del gran escritorio, sin perder el tiempo Bakura y Marik, que un momento antes de llegar el famoso CEO, discutían sobre algunas cosas que debían consultar con Kaiba.

"Kaiba… creo que deberías pensar una reconciliación con Yami," decia confuso Marik, aun no sabiendo del todo la reacción del CEO, y para su apoyo salio en su rescate Bakura.

"solo algo de respeto por parte de los dos, no queremos que se hagan amigos, solo pensamos que podrían ser algo mas respetuosos en las pertenencias de cada uno,"

"pero… -razonaba este Ryo, que por primera vez hablaba en aquella conversación- eso no será muy dado por hecho por Yami,"

"exacto," aclaró el koi de Marik.

"entonces?" decia Kaiba refunfuñando puesto que los 4 no daban alguna idea de que hacer con respecto a Yami.

"En realidad," decia Malik.

"Después de todo no creemos que eso funcione," terminaba la oración el kanai de Malik.

"Alguna otra sugerencia?" preguntaba sarcásticamente Kaiba, al ver la cara que tenían sus 'amigos'.

"De hecho," comentaba Ryo.

"ninguna otra," decia Bakura "o quieres comenzar una guerra?"

"tu sabes perfectamente bien, que una guerra no convendría en nuestros reinos," decia por fin Kaiba. "pero no seria mala idea, tenerle una trampa a Yami, que caiga en su propio juego aquel imbecil,"

"trampa?" decían los cuatro al unísono

"si,"

"Que clase de trampa?" preguntaba uno de los cuatro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota de HawkAngel:** jijij sorry por dejarselas asi, mmm jejeje estuvo medio raro este capitulo… jejeje no se me ocurría nada… este… el lemon me ayudo a hacerlo mi sensei… no puedo hacer lemons por el momento… -.-U, no tengo imaginación hacia este rumbo Yaoi… pero espero tenerlo pronto y que ustedes puedan disfrutar un lemon bien hecho… jajajaja XDU… Bueno, se me cuidan bastante mucho… X)…

REVIEW!

Au Revoir!

_HawkAngel_

**Nota de Subaru Sakurazuka:** Duh… sie, lo puse demasiado tarde, disculpen. Este… el lemon, nada más lo hice a la ahí se va, estoy demasiado cansada y solo es para que vean lo que hace el Yami, luego habrá mejor lemon. Siguiente eppy, yo lo haré.

Nota especial para las que leían mis fics de L'ArcenCiel: Los fics me los borraron, si seguía poniendo, me banearian xDU, so… si quieren seguir leyendo, nada más me dicen, bien se los puedo enviar por mail, personalmente, o puedo luego pasarles un link donde pondré mis fics de Laruku.

Gracias por leer. Matta ne!


End file.
